Assassination Classroom: Alternate
by CharmGirlLove
Summary: Different students different circumstances one goal. Kill there teacher. Can they do it? SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**In a place where Nagisa, Karma, Kayano/Akari didn't exist. The moon still had been destroyed 3/4ths of the way and the earth will be next unless the class of 3-E can defeat there teacher Koro-Sensei. But if those students didn't exist who will destroy it? Simple enough a different group of students but will they be able to go through the many trials it will take or will they be doomed to fail.**

 **Hi so this is an Assassin Classroom SYOC none of the student characters will be in this. (I know so sad) but the teachers will be the same, the way Class A is treated and one or two of the major manga events and depending on what type of student you put will have an interesting change in events. I will say this, don't try to copy the manga characters personalities these students are supposed to have a different experience. Plus the creator of the character will have an active roll too.**

 **Now I have the info on my profile PM ONLY I'm sorry but I don't want this to be deleted so all you need to know is on my profile. It's not first come first serve I will analyze each character I get and decide whether or not they will be in the classroom. This will end July 18th at Midnight mountain time I will update my profile on what spots are open any other questions please PM me!**

 **Update: Thank you to the person that noticed the mistake with the date!**

 **Update: Ok I have to say this now no more characters that look like elementary schooler's. Sorry if you came up with that idea but we do need middle school girls that...well look like Middle school girls. Also please try to remember that many people will come up with the idea of being shy of the class and such so remember to make characters that every manga needs the perverts, the sporty ones, the Yankee`s, the Isogi`s (Yes I will allow one), Tsundere`s, those addicted to something like cats or ceiling fans (Do not make one addicted to ceiling fans it was just an example) Try to think of what most people would make and make something different!**

 **Update: Sorry guys I've been slacking my birthday was yesterday and the week before hand was always hectic. :/. I was hoping to start the story with more characters but maybe having a first chapter up will be good advertisement. It will either be up today or tomorrow so enjoy the wait!**

 **Update:8/18/2015**

 **Hey guys sorry It`s taking so long I didn't expect some of the characters to be so hard to sink into then others plus college is starting soon and I`m working on another story so it still might be a bit. ': /. Though if anyone is interested in helping speed things up I am looking for a Co-Author to split the work with, if anyone`s interested PM me.**

 **Update:10/2/15**

 **Ok I think I figured out my issue, I`m insecure about ruining a persons character so this is what I`m going to do, every time I finish a section of a chapter I`ll be asking the person who made the character to review it so start checking for Doc X parts Also I have horrible organization skills. I copy all of the characters information onto a word document and organize them...doesn't seem to help so if anyone has any ideas on how I can get more organized I would LOVE the help seriously. By the way anyone reading the manga anyone else feel both excited and bored at the exact same time? Maybe it`s just me.**

 **Note: I will be having an arc about Takaoka cause he`s a guy that you just love to hate so I will be making a pole about who we should chose to have be his most hated right now I have.**

 **Kirara**

 **Setsuna**

 **Shikyo (Who I`ll introduce in chapter 2 but not give a perspective yet)**

 **Jori Hōka**

 **There will be one more when I make the poll I just haven't decided yet so I`m sorry for the lack of updates also we only have very few openings left and I`d like a few more bully like characters and if possible the remaining virtuous`s be males please since we already have two girls thank you!**


	2. Lesson 1 Sound and Sight

**In a place where Nagisa, Karma, Kayano/Akari didn't exist. The moon still had been destroyed 3/4ths of the way and the earth will be next unless the class of 3-E can defeat there teacher Koro-Sensei. But if those students didn't exist who will destroy it? Simple enough a different group of students but will they be able to go through the many trials it will take or will they be doomed to fail.**

 **Hi so this is an Assassin Classroom SYOC none of the student characters will be in this. (I know so sad) but the teachers will be the same, the way Class A is treated and one or two of the major manga events and depending on what type of student you put will have an interesting change in events. I will say this, don't try to copy the manga characters personalities these students are supposed to have a different experience. Plus the creator of the character will have an active roll too.**

 **Now I have the info on my profile PM ONLY I'm sorry but I don't want this to be deleted so all you need to know is on my profile. It's not first come first serve I will analyze each character I get and decide whether or not they will be in the classroom. This will end July 18th at Midnight mountain time I will update my profile on what spots are open any other questions please PM me!**

 **Update: Thank you to the person that noticed the mistake with the date!**

 **Update: Ok I have to say this now no more characters that look like elementary schooler's. Sorry if you came up with that idea but we do need middle school girls that...well look like Middle school girls. Also please try to remember that many people will come up with the idea of being shy of the class and such so remember to make characters that every manga needs the perverts, the sporty ones, the Yankee`s, the Isogi`s (Yes I will allow one), Tsundere`s, those addicted to something like cats or ceiling fans (Do not make one addicted to ceiling fans it was just an example) Try to think of what most people would make and make something different!**

 **Update: Sorry guys I've been slacking my birthday was yesterday and the week before hand was always hectic. :/. I was hoping to start the story with more characters but maybe having a first chapter up will be good advertisement. It will either be up today or tomorrow so enjoy the wait!**

 **Update:8/18/2015**

 **Hey guys sorry It`s taking so long I didn't expect some of the characters to be so hard to sink into then others plus college is starting soon and I`m working on another story so it still might be a bit. ': /. Though if anyone is interested in helping speed things up I am looking for a Co-Author to split the work with, if anyone`s interested PM me.**

 **Update:10/2/15**

 **Ok I think I figured out my issue, I`m insecure about ruining a persons character so this is what I`m going to do, every time I finish a section of a chapter I`ll be asking the person who made the character to review it so start checking for Doc X parts Also I have horrible organization skills. I copy all of the characters information onto a word document and organize them...doesn't seem to help so if anyone has any ideas on how I can get more organized I would LOVE the help seriously. By the way anyone reading the manga anyone else feel both excited and bored at the exact same time? Maybe it`s just me.**

 **Note: I will be having an arc about Takaoka cause he`s a guy that you just love to hate so I will be making a pole about who we should chose to have be his most hated right now I have.**

 **Update: 1/15/2017**

 **Wow it's been awhile since I edited sorry about that. :/ I`ll be re-re-editing the chapters again hopefully I can get a new chapter up after that!**

 **Kirara**

 **Setsuna**

 **Shikyo (Who I`ll introduce in chapter 2 but not give a perspective yet)**

 **Jori Hōka**

 **There will be one more when I make the poll I just haven't decided yet so I`m sorry for the lack of updates also we only have very few openings left and I`d like a few more bully like characters and if possible the remaining virtuous`s be males please since we already have two girls thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lesson 1 Sound and Sight**

* * *

 **Alright my peep's here is my first chapter! I put a number by people's names so if you forget what they look like you can look down and know where to find the number again! I got 10/11 characters in here whoop! I`m sorry for the character I didn't put in he will be mentioned in the next chapter I promise!**

 **Update: Hahaha I hate my computer for those that didn't get my PM (Which i`ll find amazing cause i thought i got everyone) I lost all the data for the OC sheets for Assassination classroom from my Microsoft word i just barely managed to get the info back on my word but now i have to reorganize it . kill me now and i updated a few things enjoy!**

 **Update again: My computer sucks and lost the chapter file so I`m just going to edit the old chapters hahaha not fun sorry its taking so long to get to the third chapter I cant seem to get that inspiration I need.**

 **Seat 4: Yuu Kagene**

' _Today is another day in the world of hell that we like to call,_ ** _Class E'_** I thought as I headed up the mountainous slope towards the outhouse they called our classroom. It was only a week ago that it was hard to even hear whispering in the classroom, but…well a lot of changes happened a week ago that pretty much flipped everyone's world upside down, or better to say gave a tiny amount of hope to the hopeless.

I arrived in the classroom to see people gathered around Kasumi Nakamura, our class representative (Or Kasumi-chan as she wants me to call her but if I had to speak I rather not say her first name or else she might annoy me even more then usual.)

She wasn't chosen for her grades, none of us would be here if we had anything close to good grades; she was chosen for the fact that she had raised her hand and said. "Me me!" When asked who wanted to be the female representative for our class.

 **(1)** Kasumi Nakamura always had her blonde hair up in a side ponytail; she 'LOOKED' like the type who was shy… that was until she opened that big mouth of hers,which was almost all the time. Her eyes were a pinkish color and she spoke with an British accent that was pretty obvious to most of the people in the classroom and she`s been known to speak English when frustrated.

She had taken off the jacket part of her uniform since the classroom was stifling hot from the lack of central air and a few guys were obviously trying to take advantage of that, but in this classroom we now had girls you could consider more dangerous then the guys so it was best not to attempt anything unless you wanted your ass kicked three ways to Sunday.

Nakamura currently was giving instructions for the next assassination attempt. "Alright so remember right when I say bow you fire with everything you got and we'll be able to kill him!" She said raising her gun in the air. "Make sure to pass it on to everyone before Sensei comes back or else the plan wont work got it?!"

"Hai!" Several of the students said before splitting up heading back to there seat's.

That's right I said gun, we weren't a normal classroom, about over a week ago March 12th 3/4ths of the moon exploded. It's still a huge thing on the media all over the world, you would hear about it walking down the streets or even passing by the main school building. Could you really blame us it's pretty freaking March 13th we met our new teacher, who we are assigned from the Japanese government to kill. If we don't kill him by March 13th next year we can kiss our ass's goodbye since he'll pretty much destroy the entire planet which of course included us.

Now the guy looks like a giant yellow octopus, or I should say he pretty much is one except for with many more tentacles and the fact he has a noticeable mouth. He has a black graduation hat and robe with a giant tie with a crescent moon on it, he always seems to wear this huge grin and his mouth never moves when he talks. He usually is grinning but his face could change color depending on his mood, he also was very impossible for us to kill at the moment.

He has a level of speed called Mach 20 that made him move faster than humanly possible. He could be from here to America, Spain and France in less than a minute with time to spare to grade our tests. The deal was he wasn't allowed to kill us or harm us in anyway and he would be 'teaching us' how to kill him. Though he's taught more than that one of the students tried a sneak attack by pretending to need help on their assignments, they actually did need help on the assignment and he had helped them at an amazing pace even though they sucked badly at the assassination attempt had aced the next exam.

So either we were going to die in a year or become murderer's in a year but there was a plus side to this, his bounty was one hundred million yen. If we managed the kill it wouldn't matter that we became assassins or that the world has turned their backs on us we could turn our backs on the world and live our own damn lives as we pleased!

As I went to sit down Nakamura-san said "Yuu-Kun good morning!"

I didn't say anything and sat down pulling out my gun and checking the ammo…yup. The guns and knives were to say, unique. The knives blades looked like they were made of a see through plastic green material and the bullets looked like green bb's. It was supposed to be anti-sensei material that could kill him but how would we know anyways? We never actually have managed to hit the guy let alone kill him.

I pulled out my PSP and turned it on starting to play it since I still had a few minutes. I heard the sound of the door opening and more students coming in; I heard the sound of tapping and a girl asking. "Oh Aya-San you're back!"

"Mmm"

"You didn't get a gun yet, did you hear the plan, have one of…."

"No thank you" She said.

I couldn't help but to look over at her, **(2)** Kirara Aya-san was a rarity to arrive at our classroom. I was in her class last year and had SEEN the reason she had ended up here, anyone that had tended to avoid her like the plague. She has pale blond hair almost white that went down to her mid back held back with a pink and white flower clip on the right side. Her eyes were a pale gray color that sometimes makes me think of gravestone's in a cemetery. Her skin was incredibly pale and she very thin, not from starvation but thin enough to make you think if you blew on her she'd fall over and crumble into dust.

The one main thing you would notice about her is the cane that she had with her all the time it was white with gold embroidery, but it was still a cane and she still had to use it. Kirara Aya was a girl who truly had grim reaper on her doorstep; she had to miss class a lot due to either getting sick or getting treatment. Even then she will get bouts of coughing in class or had a hard time breathing. The cane was so she didn't collapse too easily, it was amazing she even made it to the mountain top every day. I believe there were two reasons why she failed, one was obviously her many absences, but the second was the fact that during our final exams she had a coughing fit right in the middle and had coughed actual blood on the paper before nearly suffocating to death,

The teacher had yelled at her for distributing the class even though she could barely breathe and she got incredibly low scores on the exams because of it. It pissed me off at the same time it made me afraid to approach her since she seemed so…fragile. It was soon rumored around the school that she was pretty much a step away from death. I hated to believe rumors but I don't think it was too far off. Whenever someone in our class tried to help her she would just give a polite smile and politely turn them away. Though I kind of wondered why she didn't want to assassinate. Wouldn't someone who was so close to death want to at least have the money to attempt to survive?

Though when I found out that she was loaded and her parents have been searching for every attempt for a cure it started making more sense why she wouldn't even care about the money. There was a small sound and all guns were hidden and I swiftly put away my PSP to reveal our teacher as usual with a big grin wind rocketing around from him arriving at Mach 20. "Good morning class!" He said.

"Morning" Several of them said.

"Ah before we start class today…..wait where is Haruki-kun I wanted to wish him a happy birthday!" He said looking around.

"He said he'd rather skip class for his birthday" One of the students called out and I heard half of the female class sigh in relief.

"….hmph that boy I even got him something for his birthday at least I have Setsun….Setsu`s tomorrow." Sensei said waving a red present with a white ribbon on it his face changing to red.

Yes this was the thing we needed to kill, it`s kind of pathetic. "Um Sensei should I start class?" Nakamura-san asked raising her hand.

"Yes Kasumi-Chan?"

Nakamura stood up similar to a jack in the box and said "Rise!"

We all stood up reaching for our weapons. "Attention!"

We all did having our weapons behind our backs she looked around with a grin before saying. "Bow!"

We all started firing at him I aimed straight for the center of his head but he almost looked like he was standing still as we fired. "Alright I'll take attendance while you all are doing that….." We all had to say here over the sound of the guns he even told me to speak up three times…I heard laughter from that from a certain Nakamura.

When finished not a single shot had hit him and we groaned. "Very nice attempt Nakamura-san but you were a little too eager to start….plus I could see the tip of Chibi 1….I mean Emi`s-san`s gun"

We all looked over at the girl who groaned and threw her gun to the ground pouting another girl walking over and gently patting her back.

They were **(3/4)** named Emi Tsukino and Kiyomi Akira or as the entire class nicknamed them the Chibi twins. They both were the same height and the shortest in the class looking like they should be going to their second year in elementary school instead of their final year in middle school. They were second in class when it came to pranks and mischief.

Emi Tsukino (Chibi one) was the hyper one of the two and had more strategies. Her hair was a light brown and held up in a pony tail with a white bow , her eyes were brown and she was the main one you would see behind the attacks. She would always prefer the fake knife over the gun and tended to be the voice of the two in angry exclamations or if they wanted something at the moment. She tended to talk in third person adding to the young child image. Despite that she could also be the sneakiest person alive if you weren't careful the dessert in your lunch could be gone, just like that. I knew this fact because it happened to me and the word guilty was written allover the chocolate crumbed face of hers and I had wanted to strangle her but I held back since I probably would lose that fight.

Kiyomi Akira (Chibi two) was shyer and more bearable but she was the brains of the two. She had brown eyes like Tsukino-san but her hair was black and a couple of inches longer usually kept down with her bangs swept to the side except for when she was teamed up with her partner in an assassination attempt or in gym class then they would be in two pigtails. She wasn't good at much athletic and tended to trip on her own face a lot when the two were running away and couldn't shoot a gun well like today. (They both brought on the opposite side of the children spectrum the shy cute one and the one you wanted to strangle on a daily basis). She tended to be writing in her notebook or reading when Tsukino-san was gone. But when the Chibi-twins caused mischief you knew she was the main culprit to the plots or traps.

They practically were together whenever they could be and had gotten the nickname Chibi-Twins due to that though they seemed to actually enjoy that nickname. "How the hell do we even know if these damn things work they look like BB Guns" Another guy from my class said.

His name was **(5)** Setsu Hozuki he had dark messy green hair in a ponytail and red eyes that he wore with harry potter style red glasses. He was also the only child of a Yakuza clan, he rarely spoke but when he did everyone listened especially now since assassination would be a huge help from a guy who's family lived on this type of always carried around with him a Bokken sword meant for Kendo over his shoulder and refused to be without it except for during gym even then he had it where he could see it and grab it at a moments notice.

He actually sat next to Aya-San who was closest to the door. It was strange though he never had offered to help her once even though he's not that much of a jerk, and usually helps people out before they even ask. Whenever someone would try to help Aya he would simply say. "She doesn't want it" Before she could even respond.

"Very good question Setsun….Setsu-Kun" Sensei said he did that with him every time and it seemed to irritate Hozuki for some reason.

Sensei suddenly picked up one of the guns and shot one of his tentacles splurge of yellowish goo coming out and we all gasped. "The knives work in a similar way these are the only things that can hurt me and it won't hurt you, though the bb`s might get in your eyes so try not to attempt assassinations during class" He said and soon his tentacle grew back.

"Hai" Most of them replied and we started to clean up the BB pellets.

…

It was lunch time and Nakamura-san managed to drag me off to meet off with surprisingly Hozuki-san who was readjusting his Bokken. "Yuu-Kun we need your help" She begged.

I looked at her when Hozuki-san said "Out of everyone in the class you're shots are the ones that hit the center the most during target practice currently"

I looked at them surprised that they would notice something like that and I said. "We tried shooting before…."

"Not long range, Setsu-Kun found this spot when the twins were trying to figure out a place for traps and Chibi 2 got stuck up there and he helped her down." I looked at him in wonder.

"She was almost crying and Chibi 1 couldn't seem to calm her down" Hozuki said with a shrug, I swear this guy just got more and more confusing.

"So what am I doing up there?" I asked looking up at the tree.

"Easy we're leading sensei into a trap that million dollar bounty will be ours when you climb up there's a spot for sniping that you can't see from the classroom, I climbed up there earlier and Setsu checked from the classroom you can't see a thing"

"So when do I know when to fire?" I asked looking at Hozuki-san.

"You'll know when it's best you`re the sniper" Hozuki-san said with a nod I'm guessing that Nakamura couldn't keep her big mouth shut about the shooting games I did.

I sighed as I realized I really had no other choice and shouldered the gun Hozuki gave me and with a boost from both of them, started climbing up the tree. They had marked the branch with a white cloth that I quickly untied and carefully perched myself. I looked down and they were heading back to the classroom probably to pretend that they needed a question asked from sensei.

I watched them and pulled something from my pocket, a contact container. I swiftly put the contact from my right eye out into it; I wanted my vision to be exact even if the contact shouldn't affect your vision you never know.

 **(6)** I thought of getting a third of one hundred million dollars, I would still be set. The reason I wore the colored contact was because my right eye is yellow the left eye was almost a neon green. I didn't want to stand out more than I did I already had a scar on my upper right lip. Plus the tons of scars I had on my back and stomach from the years of hell I lived when with my parents. I was destined for E class the moment I stepped into this school. It's a good thing they didn't know about my part time job or I'd be expelled in an instant. I wiped sweat off my forehead I also had black hair that I tried to keep neat that was just right above my eyes.

Nakamura said it made me look mysterious, but that girl tried everything to get me to talk to her about topics not involving assassination. Speaking of which there they were, obviously they were scaring off the twins and Kirara, Hozuki-san started talking to sensei. I started aiming…just move his head a little more forward. I lowered the gun taking a deep breath, then aimed and fired. I heard the shot but nothing….not even a hole through the glass…wait. Both of the glass windows were now open when I knew they were shut only seconds ago!

I saw Hozuki-san was looking at him but Nakamura-san was staring in surprise and made a drawback signal in the window her hands waving wildly. No I can't I need to…suddenly I heard a crack. I blinked and looked down realizing something…the branch was not very stable after all, was my last thought before the sound of breaking was heard and I closed my eyes expecting pain. But I didn't I didn't even feel a rush of wind from me falling just the feeling of my feet touching the ground.

I opened my eyes and realized I was down on the forest floor and looked up to see Sensei. I gulped as he didn't say anything and Nakamura-san and Hozuki-san came running calling my name when they stopped seeing sensei. "Good job you three I give you 100 points for finding such a good place and making such a nice plan!" He said his face turning light red with a darker red circle around it.

We looked at each other confused but sensei continued. "But Yuu-kun you shouldn't try a second shot after the opponent realizes the first one" He said and I tried not to look embarrassed.

"Kasumi-Chan you shouldn't make an obvious retreat sign you should plan before a good one like flipping your hair or checking your phone." He said to her next "Hai…" She said.

"And Setsun…Setsu-Kun it`s always good to have a backup plan when you are leading a mission"

"Hai…" He said.

"Also..." He said his face turning a deeper shade of red and we all backed away a little. "I don't want you to try to assassinate from any dangerous area's until you are trained well enough to do so understood?"

"Hai sensei…" We all said.

I felt a tentacle pat my head then I realized something…..my contact! I searched around but suddenly I saw a mirror in front of my face…..how did he? "Setsu I believe you have some dirt on your nose" He said.

"Umm…thank you" I said wiping it off. I didn't even feel a contact coming back on did he use his Mach 20…and he had to have been super light at that!

"Alright you three lunchtimes almost over you better eat and head back to class" He said before speeding off.

The three of us looked at each other and Hozuki said. "Sorry Kagane-san I should have double checked to make sure it would have held your weight both me and Nakamura are a lot lighter then you" I felt kind of insulted by that but i brushed it off Hozuki was pretty light for a guy so it probably wasn't meant as an insult.

"Yeah…but if sensei hadn't moved you would have gotten him straight in the middle of the head he even pointed it out to us!" Nakamura-San said.

I gave a small grin "Still need him to actually get hit to die though"

"Then we better find more spots" Hozuki said and Nakamura laughed and I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

…

Class had started again when the twins both shouted at the same time "Koro-sensei!" raising their hands and we all looked at them.

Chibi 1 grinned while Chibi 2 blushed. "We wanted to try it out!" Chibi 1 explained.

"Since you're impossible to kill.." Chibi 2 explained.

"And you're our sensei."

"We decided to call you"

"Koro-sensei!" They both said in unison.

We all stared and I decided to actually speak up first standing up. "I like it" I said.

They all were shocked except for Nakamura-san who grinned and raised her hand saying. "ME TOO!"

The others started chorusing and Koro-sensei was crying tears of joy. "What a wonderful class…..alright I'll be known as Koro-sensei! Hopefully you can kill me" He said with a grin his face gaining green striped showing his arrogance.

…

It was after class and I waited, I almost ran into Aya-San who needed to stay after to talk to sensei. Probably about the missed absences if I had looked more clearly I would have noticed that she would have looked annoyed, the first full emotion I had ever seen out of her. But currently I was too busy walking into the classroom. "Se…Koro-Sensei?" I asked.

"Yes Yuu-Kun?" He asked.

"How did you…" I asked pointing at the contact in my eye I had looked in my pocket and the one I normally one was still there and when I took it out I didn't even see any coloring it was so clear it was almost vision enhancing.

"It was quite simple actually I was trying to find time to give it to you" He said.

"Why…?" I asked.

"Easy it would be hard to assassinate me if you had to sneak off from your friends to do it wouldn't it?" He asked.

I looked down and he put a tentacle on my head "I want everyone in my class to form deep bonds Yuu-Kun. Setsu-kun and Kasumi-san obviously needed you in there plan and that would have hindered you against it." He explained.

I looked at him, why the hell such a guy would want to destroy the world. Then again I learned a while ago everything's not in black and white. "Though in my opinion it would be better for you to keep it yellow since yellow and green look cool!" He said making half of his tentacles green and waving them.

I gave a small chuckle, "I'll be assassinating you tomorrow sensei!" I called waving out my hand.

"It will be fun to see you try" Sensei said and waved to me and I headed out as I passed the school and buildings, As always i felt a weight of other peoples glares on me. But now they felt lighter, no; more like I was strong enough to push them away now instead of struggling from there weight

* * *

 **Seat 1: Kirara Aya**

Dull my life is a dull gray color, it's full of pity and people walking around me like I'm so fragile even looking at me would cause me to shatter into a million pieces. It was like this since I was born I was a sickly child even before I was destined to die. When they said I could get a 100 million dollars for assassinating our sensei I didn't care. My parents were both rich, though my elder brother was the heir I could get my hands on that amount of money easily if I needed too.

No amount of money could save me from death though. It started when I was four they found a cancerous tumor in my lungs; they couldn't use chemo treatments because I almost died after the first trial period, my body too weak to stand it. Instead they had to filter my blood with a tiny amount of medicine once a month…it was to slow it down not stop it nothing could stop it, it's a miracle I lived this long.

The most recent picture looked like a grim reapers scythe my time was almost up and I knew it. They have tried many other medicines even a couple of surgeries but all of them just led to failure and the look of despair on my parents faces that I had to make more to make my memories fuzzy each time it right now I was seeing what would last longer me or the world, it ended in death either way. As class turned into lunch the person next to me…Setsu-kun went off. He was the few I didn't feel on edge next to; he knew not to treat me with pity or sadness. As students filed out I was called out. "Kirara-San come here for a second please."

Some of the students looked at me…pity I hated it; they made my world of gray darker and harder to see through. I walked over and said politely. "Yes Sensei?"

"I noticed you weren't partaking in today's activities any reason why?" He asked.

"I don't feel the need to assassinate you sensei…..I won't be here when March begins again" I said.

"….and if you were if you managed to assassinate me…or if you were to able to be here till let's say next April, or December in three years…or as a grandmother in her 70`s with several grandchildren?" He asked.

I looked at him, I felt no hope from these words hope was cruel and hurt me so many times I threw it away emotionally. Instead I humored him "Then I suppose I would be more interested." I said.

"Well I read through your medical records, allergies, past injuries, checkups and family bloodline and had been traveling throughout the week awhile and I believe I have a solution to your problems." He said.

I tilted my head and he suddenly took out a container that said _Kirara`s tentacle drink Vanilla flavored._

"I also have caramel, chocolate and strawberry but I can only give them to you once a day because the process…"

"Sensei is cruel isn't he" I said ducking my head down.

"Hmm?" He asked.

I looked up still giving a polite smile saying. "Though sensei talks nice he really is cruel towards those that have no hope" I said.

Before he could continue Setsu and our class representative came in and I grabbed my cane and Obento and left. I went to my usual sunny spot on a rock on the edge of the cliff and watched the forest…..it was my only place of color. The tree's didn't pity you, the animals weren't worried that you would shatter into a million pieces, the river and skies didn't offer to help you with everything. I ate my Obento hardly tasting it as I did most likely I would cough it up later since it was harder for me to keep food down especially when I do strenuous activities.

I knew I should try more to act happy especially since my family puts so much work into my health even the chef tries to make it the tastiest Obento`s for me that also helped me gain nurturance…but it all became a gray blur over time. Why would sensei joke like that? Wasn't there something about not hurting students? Then again I guess they wouldn't consider mentally hurting a student abusing huh? I looked over and saw the guy that came to help us assassinate Sensei. He looked tired his hair was black and spiky and he had a sort of mean look to his face and he wore a suit.

His name was Karasuma and he was the reason the class had the weapons and stuff though I didn't get a gun my first day here or a knife. I didn't notice till he was almost here that he was coming over. I looked at him and he said "You're the second in line in the Aya family correct?"

"Yes." I said, why bother hiding it everyone found out by now.

"I need to discuss something with you" He said with a serious look at me.

I wondered if he was going to kick me out of the class because I was too weak…though he mentioned my family line so that didn't seem it. Suddenly Sensei came over and said "Karasuma-San can you wait till after class lunch is over" He said with a grin.

Karasuma gave him a look before nodding and I looked at sensei and stood up when I realized I knocked my cane over I went to pick it up but it was suddenly already in my hand. "See you soon Karasuma-San" I said and he nodded.

I headed back to class and noticed that Setsu-san was talking to a couple of others excitedly…and for a moment I wondered what that would be like before pulling myself back. No it was impossible to think that now, as we went through lessons for some reason I kept thinking back to those cruel words…cruel cause they attempted to give me hope, cruel cause they wouldn't leave my head, cruel because they brought pain when I least expected it. When sensei asked me to say what 9 squared was…I said 3 no one laughed thankfully but it showed how little I was paying attention today.

At the end of class sensei called me again and I said. "Yes Sensei?"

"Please call me Koro-sensei"

Oh right the new name given to him. "Yes Koro-sensei?" I asked.

"I'd like to give you a challenge." He said.

"A challenge sensei?" I asked tilting my head though I didn't really care.

"You have to find out one secret about every classmate that I already know….which means you have to be around. If you pass this test I will hold still for 3 seconds and you can have the person of your choice attack me but you can't tell the other students."

"How will I know if they're the secrets YOU know and not just secrets you want to know." I asked.

"Hmm I'll have a hint with each student!" He said. "If the secret matches the hint and you know it fully just say one word of it and I'll know if you know."

"…..it doesn't sound polite" I said.

"…but it helps with an assassination, but that requires you being in class since some of the secrets require you to be in class full time hmm?" He asked.

He got me "Yes too bad…" I said and he handed me the drink.

"One a day then going to two a day, I guarantee on your visit tonight on the simple X-ray they'll see improvement after this first one though strength and resolution you need to make yourself."

"….a wha…." I said I didn't have an X-ray planned tonight

Koro-Sensei just had a green and yellow face and I looked at the liquid before starting to drink it. It really did taste like a vanilla shake, I finished it and threw it in the trash looking at him feeling annoyed and headed out grabbing my cane without another word I almost ran into one of the boys in my class.

I saw Karasuma-san waiting for me and he said "Shall we continue?"

"Hai" I said as we headed down.

"Ms. Aya you come here two hours early correct?" He said.

I nodded as I looked at a bird flying by; it was the only way to make it to class on time without having a coughing attack I took a different route then everyone else that didn't have any bumps but also made the walk longer.

"Ms. Aya many assassins will come to learn about the assassination and I must warn you not all of them are legal, especially the ones that know about famous families" He said.

I looked at him, "Like Setsu-san?" I asked he was one of the few students I actually paid attention too.

"…..well him too but I mean internationally famous ones" He said giving me a pointed look.

"Oh…"

"It will be dangerous for you to remain in the classroom I will see if you can be moved to a different class…"

"Huh?"

"You are in extreme danger as long as you are in that class if word that a daughter of two rich families was one of the students…."

"It's not like I'm valuable like my elder brother" I said plainly and coughed a little.

"You're there child, there only daughter" He said.

Sadly that part was right but my parents shouldn't feel anything for a daughter that was going to die even though they did. I coughed again and felt something in the back of my throat…oh no please no! Karasuma noticed me stopping with hands over my mouth as I coughed gagging. Before he could ask if I was alright I suddenly coughed out something…..it was about 2/3rds a size of a golf ball and had a weird almost scythe like shape to it before it started dissolving on the ground. We both were surprised when I said "…what did sensei give to me?"

He looked at me and I explained and he said "I'm calling your parents and saying you had a small coughing attack at the school, they'll get you X-rayed again" He said and then said. "And sorry"

I was surprised as he picked me up bridal style stifling back a scream from surprise. He carried me down the mountain at an amazing speed. I kept my eyes open he was traveling over the trees wow! When we arrived at the bottom he set me down and let me walk the rest of the way to the gates where a limo practically almost rammed into them…. "Kirara-Oujo-sama!" Jonathan said from the window. Johnathan was an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache you wouldn't think he was a crazy driver from his appearance.

My brother had chosen a driver that chose speed over safety; I think my parents still regretted it but my brother was always like that, fun over safety, speed over quality…my father was still trying to explain to him why that was stupid but I don't think he`ll ever change his awy.

My mother came out and embraced me she had golden blond hair unlike my hair that made me look like a ghost and blue eyes that shined, we had the same skin tone but her face had color in it. She was beautiful..I was not. "Thank you for calling us about Kirara." She said to Karasuma.

"It's no problem I want to make sure all the students health is safe" He said and looked at me.I didn't look back as I was led into the car my mother telling Jonathan to head to the hospital…without crashing into anyone please."

…

We were waiting for my X-ray my mother holding me closely, I didn't feel like coughing anymore I actually was breathing fine, which was weird since I usually would be having trouble breathing for a week after an attack but I still knew not to hope for anything I just kept my face neutral. Suddenly the doctor came in for the first time looking astounded….excited almost. "Aya-Sama you need to see this." He said not indicating which one of us as he showed me and my mother the X-ray of my lungs…

The lung that had developed the tumor…..had lost the scythe top! Though it was still big it looked like it shrunk... "Wait Doctor does this mean…" My mother started to say.

"I wouldn't put all my money on it but I think it's going away on its own" He said.

I stared blankly as my mother hugged me tears running down her face….was it really ok for me to hope again?

* * *

My mother had called my brother and father with the good news and they had even cancelled the meeting to come home. The chefhad made me choose what to have for supper. The servants seemed livelier and were all smiling at me…it felt like the gray was being washed away replaced by color that was almost too bright and painful but I didn't mind. I could actually taste each bite I ate and savored it, my brother had laughed at this but I didn't mind actually listening to my family talk though I didn't respond much more then shakes or nods of my head.

I don't think it hit me though until I went to bed and stared up at my ceiling…."I`m going to live" I whispered feeling tears run down my eyes and let myself cry tears of relief I don't know how many years it had been since I cried but I was happy about it that I couldn't stop the tears until I fell asleep my dreams full of possibilities.

When I arrived at school the next day Jonathon telling me to still be careful I wanted to RUN up the mountain and I never ran not even when I was young. I noticed Karasuma standing there and I hurried over to him. "Karasuma-san I'm sorry but I don't think I can quit this class…." I said.

He sighed pinching his temple's "I knew it after that guy told me….but at least until I say you are at an acceptable level let me guide you Aya-San"

I smiled and said "Hai!"

We arrived at class earlier than I ever had and Karasuma handed me a gun and a knife. "If you are going to stay you'll need these."

"Yes" I said slightly breathless from the walk and headed inside having to lean on my cane slightly.

I saw Koro-sensei in there writing tests when I said. "Koro-Sensei!"

He looked at me surprised when I hugged him having dropped my cane; it felt like color lit up my life when I finally arrived. "It worked Koro-Sensei it worked!" I said.

He chuckled his face turning yellow and green, "Of course it did Kirara-kun…."

"Can I have some more now." I said.

"Yes….but you need to remember I can't give you a lot of dosages at a time…" He said.

"…..why not?" I didn't expect to hear the whiny voice from my mouth that I soon covered being a brat wouldn't help. He seemed to chuckle at my expression.

"It needs to break it down slowly, plus you still need to gain the strength and muscle afterwards" He said handing me my cane and patting my head.

"…Hai" I said bowing my head.

He handed me a drink…strawberry flavored along with a piece of paper it was the list of my classmates with small drawings of their faces over their names (They were badly drawn) small image next to their name. For example the boy I bumped into yesterday Kagene Yuu had an image of small hearts one yellow one green.

Or Setsu who just had a simple yin yang sign. "By the way I made the opportunity of both your English and Japanese blood in area's that would be popular in both here and there and a mixture" He said.

I stared at him before swiping my knife at him….which caused me to almost fall over but I straightened as Koro-Sensei helped chuckling. "You still have a LONG way to go…you have to catch up to your class mate's week of work after all" He said.

I looked at him and nodded before heading back to my seat looking at the list and names before putting it away before the first of the students came in I sipped my drink lightly not wanting to finish it in the middle of class rather not have that coughing attack here. I also took the wrapping paper off the bottle since I found it slightly disturbing, though the girl….who the class I think called Chibi 2 asked sensei why he was crying.

When lunch came around I started heading towards my usual spot when I stopped, I glanced at the other students gathered together talking. For the first time I didn't see gray blurs…..i saw different colors. I looked over at a group involving our class rep, the twins **(7)** and a girl with strawberry blond hair that was tied into two small braids and blue eyes. She was one of the main people talking and she had a wide smile on her face.

I remember on the first day I had refused her directly…could I really do this? I took a deep breath and sighed before heading over and I said. "Excuse me…"

They all turned to look at me and I flushed at the attention. "Mind if I sit with you…if you don't mind" I asked.

"Of course!" The braided girl said and moved so I had a spot between her and the rep.

They were all surprised and I looked down shyly until the rep said. "Come on guys don't stare you're going to scare her off."

"Sorry" One of the smaller twins…oh Chibi twins that's why she was called Chibi 2! Said, she had a small notebook on her lap.

"Yeah it's just nice to see you over here once and awhile….um Kira-san right?" The girl in braids asked.

"Kirara" I corrected gently and shyly.

"Gah I failed!" The girl said dramatically clutching her head and the Chibi twins laughed until the rep said.

"Akane knock it off!" and comically shoved her over.

She fell and laid there for a moment before sitting back up and I said. "So you're Akane-san" I said.

"Don't be so polite just call me Akane!"

"…but I don't even know your last name" I said embarrassed.

"Mastumoto see boring so call me Akane" She said shaking my hand violently and I nodded and set my lunch down beginning to open it.

"Ooh that looks yummy!" One of the twins said.

"Emi you look like you're going to drool on it" The one with the notebook giggled.

"Emi-san?" I asked.

"Hey stop it with the san's!"

Akane-san said only to be shoved by Nakamura-san again. "Will you knock that off Kasumi?!" Akane-san said.

"Only if you knock your head off" Kasumi-san said shoving her yet again and the two were now in a shoving war behind me.

"…would you like some Emi-san and…?"

"Akira….Akira Kiyomi" The shyer one said.

"Akira-san" I said guessing she wouldn't take kindly to me calling her by her last name.

Both nodded and I carefully got a piece of the hamburger streak planning to put a small part on each of their plates but instead Emi just easily opened her mouth. I looked surprised but smiled politely and carefully put it in her mouth and did it with Akira trying not to imagine the horrified look on my chef's face if he knew I was doing this. Both twins seemed to stop chewing for a moment before saying with their mouths full putting there hands on there stuffed cheeks. "OISHI!" (Delicious)

I smiled and took a bite myself and carefully chewed it enjoying each taste. I took another long drink from my drink as the two behind us finally stopped fighting. "Geesh Kirara-Chan, How long did you take to make that?" Akane asked.

"…actually my chef made it…." I said as quietly as I could…I wasn't as quiet as I hoped though as they all stared.

"….Why have you not sat with Emi and the rest before?!" Emi whined and I ducked my head down embarrassed.

"Emi that`s rude" Kasumi-san said.

 **(8)** "Hey Nakamura you're gang member friend's looking for you" A boy said walking up and I remember him as a trouble maker in the class…I really wish I had remembered the names. I thought of the piece of paper in my pocket but then denied it.

He had blonde hair with the top of it dyed orange with the sides shaved though so the top was longer two piercings in his right hair and blue eyes. "Don't call him that you enemy of women everywhere you Yankee Haruki" Kasumi-san said annoyed.

"Oh I'm so wounded…." He said putting a hand over his heart when Kasumi stood up and was about to walk away when he suddenly grabbed the edge of her skirt and flipped it.

I saw her panties which were green with lady bugs on it and he said. "I expected that type to be on the twins…."

Kasumi-san's face turned red and some of the guys had looked over….I felt sorry for her. But then I saw a scary expression on her face and had a feeling I wouldn't be for long and scooted away slightly. "YOU`RE DEAD YOU PERVERTED YANKEE!" She shouted and ran after him and Chibi 1 ….I mean Emi-san followed obviously angry for her friend's sake.

"Umm…" I said looking at Akane

"Haruki Watasuki…you know what he does right?" She asked.

"….I'm starting to remember" I said watching manage to skirt flip Emi and a girl that was walking out from the woods with **(9/10)** red hair that was closer to brown on the top and very bright red at the bottom with red eyes that was with a boy with short blue hair and blue eyes that covered his nose from a nosebleed as the girl grew angry and chased after Haruki.

"….how is he alive?" I whispered as I crossed my legs and made sure my skirt was securely under my legs.

"You know I really don't know but let's just finish eating" She said and we continued to eat I nodded or smiled as the others chatted.

Akane-san seemed to tone down her energy for me and Akira-sam. Koro-sensei came out right when the red haired girl managed to pin Haruki and was about to punch him. "Alright Jori-San good display of combat but please save it for assassinating me" He said blowing the whistle.

The red hair girl known as Jori glared at Watashiki who said. "Guess next time Hōka-san….or should I call you Green-san?" He asked.

She let out a small scream in irritation punching the ground and headed towards the classroom stomping. I finished off my drink and coughed a little and both girl's look concerned but I said. "I'll be back to class in a second."

They both nodded and headed out, thankfully everyone headed inside before me and I started coughing….it was like last time uncontrollable but when I was done another chunk that dissolved came out. "That's still disgusting" I said and used my cane to stand up and head inside my world starting to fill with color again and it will be even more colorful after I kill Koro Sensei.

 **List of characters appearances in order.**

 **1-Kasumi Nakamura**

 **2-Kirara Aya**

 **3-Chibi (1) Emi Tsukino**

 **4-Chibi (2) Akira Kiyomi**

 **5-Setsuna Hozuki (If the offer wants to know why I shortened it please PM me)**

 **6-Yuu Kagene**

 **7-Akane Matsumoto**

 **8-Haruki Watasuki**

 **9-Jori Hōka**

 **10-(Though name not said Hayashi Kyo)**

 **Ok so I failed to get every character`s name in there I'm sorry I promise the missing character's name will come in the next chapter. Well what do you think Good? Bad? You want to chase me with Pitch Forks and Torches?**

 **Remember I'm still missing students now I`m missing bullying types, extreme Otaku`s (Those are fun), and many others I have that list on my profile people pick and choose pick and choose.**

 **Also Favorite if you like it!**

 **Edit: Ok if anyone chooses to make a new OC i have a few requests.**

 **1\. No more guys with long black hair covering there eyes because we have enough to make Quadruplets.**

 **2\. No more people getting sent to Class E because of back talking or fighting with the teacher.**

 **3\. No more rich kids we have three already (I know i made one of them but still)**

 **4\. We need more straight males...i mean i love guy on guy as much as the next girl but i enjoy Heterosexual Romance as i do Homosexual.**

 **5\. PLEASE Look over the other characters so you don't accidently make one similar to another please?**

 **Well that`s all i have to say see you on the next update!**


	3. Lesson 2 Two sides of a coin

**Hi I am sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait and it`s only a half finished chapter. I have the first character Setsuna (Who I finally figured out) finished but now I need to get in the mind set of the second one...geesh I need a Mod. Either way I hope you enjoy I do not own Assassination classroom!**

 **Update: Haha looking at this now I seriously suck at writing I think I had edited this 5 times before sending it and it still looked like that :/ either way like I said this is half a chapter and I have a good idea on how to introduce the remaining characters so stay tuned :P**

 **Update again: Ok guys if any of you are still alive those with female characters I have a question. It`s kind of perverted and if you guessed it PM me the answer if you haven't still PM me and I`ll ask it.**

 **Setsuna Hozuki: Seat 2**

I hated the way I looked; I couldn't wash my face without almost having a panic attack and half the time I had to do the whole process with my eyes closed, I was actually getting pretty good at it but still. My face, it brought back images of blood, my mother's face/ my face, gun`s and other things I never wanted to remember again. It made me unable to be my true self, to be the person I wanted to act like because if I tried to all I could think of was the blood on my hands and sounds of screaming.

My father had ordered me to change my gender, name and appearance, pretty much my entire identity during elementary school even having to switch schools for the fact; so I became a boy. Only one of my classmates (But that`s only because he lives with me) and our teachers know my true identity. Though I wanted to put a sword through the newly named Koro-sensei`s giant yellow head, which we all have been trying to but failed, because he almost says my full name in front of the class several times, on purpose, and if he announced to the class that that would be my end since I knew a few of the students looked up to me and I didn't want to disappoint them.

I currently was sitting in the rundown classroom watching all the flustered girls come in all giving death glares to the perverted prankster Haruki Watashi. He was one of the few reasons that actually made me happy that I lied about my gender. "Koro-Sensei I don't think Kyo-san`s nose bleed has stopped yet" Watashi-San said raising his hand helpfully and I looked over…oh right Kyo Hayashi got the firsthand view on Hōka-San`s unfortunate event as he was right behind her (Chapter 1 Kirara`s).

I looked over and saw the boy was turning red and had two rolled up tissues up his nose, I could tell he trying to decide to make a run for it or strangle Watashi afraid the girls would turn their anger on him. Hayashi usually was a prankster that would love watching people suffer through pranks like this…but if he was the butt of them that was about to lead to his demise obviously he would get angry.

Hmm…Shikyo-kun you mind taking Haruki-Kun to the teachers' lounge to lie down? I rather not have anyone collapsing during class" Koro-Sensei said.

"Hai" Shikyo Tasai said standing up

 **(1** ) Shikyo Tasai was a boy who was the definition of 'you shouldn't judge a book by his cover'. He had very messy dark blue hair only a few shades from being black that almost covered his yellow eyes. He has a birthmark the shape of a skull on his neck and was second in line to being the palest kid in class. (First was Aya-san).

I remember during the opening ceremony he had to stand next to Aya-san who had been coughing that day and the nickname Shinigami had been placed on him. Also to the fact that his name means death was pretty much a good sign for a complete misunderstanding. So they called him the grim reaper that was standing over Kirara, which of course caused the boy to stay as far away from Aya-san as possible. I sort of doubted Aya-san had taken much notice to him as she barely even paid attention to anything three feet in front of her before yesterday.

Everyone in the class has had been startled by him when he was trying to be polite or ask something or even walk by them, except for Hōka-San and Aya-San. I hated to admit even I did to when I didn't notice I dropped my Bokken sword and he had actually picked it up for me. He had tapped my shoulder and I had turned seeing his yellow eyes and fell out of my chair. I made sure to properly apologize after that.

He tends to be awkward until you get to know him then he`ll be more friendly though sadly I didn't choose to get to know him more. I mentally wondered if it was still too late, or if I should even take the risk at all on trying to be his friend when I noticed someone sitting next to me and saw Aya-San.

The girl who always wanted to be left alone, who wanted to be blocked off, she actually had more life in her gaze now. Though she was out of breath she seemed to be regaining it easier then usual. I had noticed she actually was sitting with some of the other girls I didn't even bother Nakamura because of that. She had a look of, determination? I did not believe this was the same girl that I was sitting next to just yesterday but who knew if this would be permanent or not. I would just keep watching and calculating it was something I did with all my classmates after all.

I watched Tasai lead the blushing Hayashi out when suddenly I heard someone exclaim. "Gah sensei Hitomi-Chan just fainted and her nose is bleeding too!"

 **(2)** I looked back and indeed, her eyes almost look like it was spinning and her cheeks were blushed a deep red her notebook hugged closely to her chest. Hitomi Lu was a girl with wavy black hair that reached just past her shoulder blades, her bangs cut ruler straight across her forehead and a white headband. She was normally a quiet girl writing in her journal`s and absorbing everyone, mainly the guys in our class. For instance me when I'm near Arita or Kagene she seemed to stare at us intently and started writing down furiously.

Hōka-san and Nakamoto-san both helped the girl up and out of the classroom Nakamoto-san saying. "I really hope this isn't contagious." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

 **(3)** Yui Nakamoto is a girl with brown hair that reaches her shoulders that she kept left down except for two bobby pins over her right ear that formed an x shape. She was a pretty hyper and go getting girl. She even beat Nakamura in the department of bugging the hell out of people but Nakamura knew how to close in on her prey patiently while Yui tended to be impatient and stubborn. Honestly she probably minded the skirt flipping the least out of all the girls (She still tried to kill Watashi like the other girls that suffered from him)

Koro-sensei taking Nakamato-san seriously disappeared and reappeared with a ton of tissues in his arms saying. "Alright everyone take a box and pass it back"

"What the hell are you trying to teach your kids you perverted teacher?!" Matsumoto asked the twin braided girl obviously wanted to fluster him more and his face turned red immediately dropping them.

"No I mean gah!" Matsumoto-san and three other students had used his flustered form as a chance to shoot at him. "What did I say about shooting in class?!" He said his pink face turning red.

Matsumoto gave a laugh rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry sensei but it was an opening"

"It`s true Koro-sensei not our fault you`re a pervert" I supplied.

The whole class was chaos of laughter and jibes and sensei`s face kept changing between pink and red and I couldn't help but to grin, maybe I couldn't be my true self here but I could be pretty damn close.

…

When we were released for gym class I had to wait for the other students to leave before I started heading to the teachers lounge to change clothes (Both Koro-Sensei and Karasuma knew my gender and I locked the door so no one could enter) when I heard a familiar voice. "Setsu!"

 **(4)** I turned and looked at my childhood friend and current resident in my home Arita Urushima. Arita`s been with my family since my first year of middle school due to the fact that I had caught his stepmother beating him and managed to use my clan`s authority to get him out of the situation. He was a scrawny 'looking' boy with black chin length hair and purple eyes that sometimes made people mistake him for a girl due to his too pretty face. But he had sort of a problem when it came to his enviornment "Arita-kun you broke a chair again" I said nodding at the chair he just pushed out the top of the wood cracked and broke off leaving the chair without an upper back support.

"GAH!" He said unsure of what to do.

Arita had a great amount of strength despite his physical appearance, every time he used it accidently he would tend to panic. It was strange because this was the same guy who played pranks by putting bugs in people`s lunches or getting them covered in water or soy sauce (Why soy sauce I will never know) with ease you wouldn't expect a guy like that to be so clumsy. I`m the only one that ever knows if he`s the culprit to these pranks since we have four other pranksters in the class. "….yes Arita-Kun?" I asked with a smirk as he panicked.

"Well since everyone was gone I was wondering maybe for your birthday we could, go out and to a further part of the city where no one knows you…" He said.

He knew of my weekend trips that I took where I wore punk but girly clothes and went to places I wouldn't be recognized, mainly arcades and such. "I don't know if tonight's a good idea there`s a reason I choose weekends" I said not looking back as Arita sighed dejectively.

…

Should I be grateful or embarrassed about the fact it just takes wrapping up my chest before putting on a t-shirt and I would look completely like a guy? Starting today Karasuma was going to be teaching our classes and sensei seemed depressed about that. Though Karasuma had pointed him towards a sand pit….it`s like a four year old that can't play with the big kids.

"Karasuma-sensei!" I heard a voice and saw Aya-San run up to him…wait she was running?

A stopped my stretching for a moment along with a couple of others to listen in. "Yes Aya-San?" He asked.

"Is there anything you think I can do…physically?" She asked.

Koro-sensei seemed to pop up and said "Sorry Kirara-chan but you`ll still need to sit out a couple of more practices."

Kirara seemed to frown at that but walked over and sat next to sensei in the grass near the sandbox. Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before beginning on instructing us on the basics of knife work. We kept doing slashes in the air, it felt nice, sort of like the practice`s we had for Kendo I noted that Karasuma seemed to give me a nod of approval before going over to correct Hōka-san's form. The basics of assassination huh it? It made sense to me in many ways even if we had our enemy watching it was better to be physically fit.

I looked over at Koro-sensei who somehow managed to make a western style kings castle and was wearing a knights outfit, I don't think Kirara noticed that she had a queen`s crown on her head. This obviously annoyed Karasuma to no end.

Though I just couldn't help but to wonder, how many students are going to change in this class because of Koro-sensei?

…

School was over and I was walking home with Arita-kun who was rattling on about how I should have involved him in the assassination attempt. "Sorry Arita-Kun but you couldn't be used you`re clumsiness and strength would have gotten in the way" I said.

I looked as Arita suddenly collapsed on the ground his head against the wall. "So cruel…" He said tears running down his eyes.

Before I could tell him to get up before I left him I heard a familiar yet sinister sounding voice behind me saying. "Time for Cinderella to get ready for the ball"

And a blur of yellow happened so quickly that I didn't even blink, Arita suddenly was staring at blushing saying "Setsuna…"

I looked down and realized…my clothes had changed! Not even to my usual punk style clothing but into a semi casual dress, half of it was green and half of it was purple, with straps on my shoulders. I saw the Bokken over my shoulder now looked like a guitar case. Then Koro-Sensei put a mirror in front of me and I stared….my hair was in waves the bottom curled and I had a light coating of makeup along with a pair of purple rimmed glasses. I felt my face turn red and my anger rising. "KORO-SENSEI!" I snapped looking at him.

"Uh uh uh…tonight I am your fairy god mother…"

I deadpanned at that and I heard Arita say. "I don't think I can get that image out of my head now!"

"You shall change back when the clock strikes 10!" He said.

"….isn't it usually 12?" I asked.

"Yes but good students don't stay out past twelve Kumiko"

"….what?"

"You shall now known be as Kumiko Urushima a relative of Arita`s!"

"What are you trying to pu…"

"Arita!" I heard a voice say and I turned panicked seeing Nakamura running up trying to catch up.

I of course tried to keep my head down hoping sensei`s stupid plan worked and she said panting. "Oh man did Setsu already…." She stopped and looked at me and I looked at her.

"Who`s this?" She asked.

"…..umm this is my c-cousin! Kumiko" He said too quickly.

Though Nakamura didn't seem to notice that as she studied me, "Aww why didn't you tell us such a cute cousin was visiting hi Kumiko-Chan I'm Kasumi!"

I tried to make my voice lighter as I said. "Nice to meet you…."

"Anyways Arita we`re all meeting at arcade we wanted to know if you and Setsu could come but bring Kumiko too!" She said.

"I don't…" I said but she had an arm around me.

"Don't worry we don't bite" She said.

 _'No we kill'_ I thought to myself sarcastically but found myself dragged to the arcade.

When we arrived I saw that Kagene-san,Tsukino-san, Kiyomi-san, Nakamoto-san, Hōka-san and Hayashi were all there. "I hate you" Kagene said.

I noticed that all of them but Nakamura and Arita-kun were in there street clothes. "Don't mind Yuu-kun he`s just mad I managed to drag him out of his house"

"How did you even know where I live?" Kagene-san asked with a glare.

"Details details" Nakamura said with a dismissal wave with her hand.

I noticed that Kagene`s choice of style was sort of similar to his personality, one meant to blend in. He wore an old gray pullover hoodie that hid his eyes even more than usual, dark gray jeans that were almost black and black converse, the hoodie was currently pulled up as if it would hide his existence from the others though to be honest in this group it made him stand out.

"Moi you took forever" Tsukino-san said. She wore a white shirt with long pink sleeves going to her wrists with an image of an pink glittering cat on it and a pink ruffled skirt that went an inch above her knees making her look even more like an elementary schooler then before.

Actually Kiyomi-san did too with the green overall dress with golden buttons on the latches that went to her knees with a dark blue flower on the front and a yellow short sleeved shirt underneath her hair was up in pigtails adding more to the grade schooler look.

"Sorry sorry had to grab Arita, and his cousin Kumiko!" She said motioning to the girl.

"…you didn't steal her out of her house too did you?" Kagene asked.

"Of course not!" Nakamura shouted.

"Hey Kumiko I'm Jori" Hōka-san said she currently wore a pair of jean shorts that ended an inch above her knees and a black tank top that would rise and show part of her stomach when she lifted her arms that said in red 'Looks kill' the writing of course had blood dripping down the words. A red open flannel jacket the ends slightly frayed. I was starting to wonder how everyone got home and changed so fast unless they all had already planned this before school except for Kagene.

"Kyo at your service" Hayashi with a wink towards me he wore a dark blue t-shirt that had black kanji for the word strength with gray shorts going a little past his knees and black hightops…oh god I was going to find a reason to hurt him tomorrow if he kept flirting with me.

"Nice to meet you all" I said trying to be polite.

"Oh and those are the Chibi twins….they actually are the same age as us" Nakamura whispered.

"Emi`s Chibi 1" Tsukino-san said proudly

"I`m Chibi 2" Kiyomi-san said shyly.

They said each holding up their fingers to represent a number, it seems they have accepted their fate with there nicknames. "Well what are we waiting for let`s head in!" Hōka-San said leading us in.

The twins pointed at the dance revolution games which the guys were rejecting wanting to go to the shooting games. "Hey hey we`ll get to everything new girl picks first!" Nakamura said then looked at me.

I looked around the arcade then at the twins pleading faces and said. "Umm…..the dance game sounds fun" I said.

The guys groaned while the twins cheered and we headed over surprisingly Hōka put the money in and before I could protest she said. "Trust me if you're going up against the twins you`re going to need it plus I have tons to spare"

"Wait, you fine the rest of us!" Hayashi-San whined.

"Cause I don't want to be taken advantage of." Hōka-san sticking out her tongue.

I realized each twin was taking two of the steps and I stood in the middle, I didn't want to say I was a frequent player at these places but I knew Arita was holding back a snicker. Hōka-san immediately put the game on difficult and said. "Rule is we all play difficult level when it comes to the twins." She said with a smirk.

I nodded and Tsukino-san gave me an evil look while Kiyomi-san seemed apologetic. As the song was chosen, it was upbeat and I started moving. I looked to the side and noticed that they were both dancing on it purposely though swapping places constantly to step on the right tiles before I concentrated back on the screen keeping up with the beat losing myself in the chaos of the fun and dancing I allowed my arms to swing and my hips to sway even singing along to the lyrics. From the points we reached a bonus round and I was laughing as I danced letting my arms wave in the air my hair flinging back and forth. When it ended i was out of breath though still grinning from the excitement, I saw the screen in front of me saying "YOU WIN!"

"Woah someone beat the Chibi`s!" Hōka-san said and I grinned blushing.

"I play this a lot" I said honestly.

Nakamura put an arm around me and said. "You are one of us now"

I grinned wondering how much more fun this was going to be.

…

Rule never have Jori and Kasumi play against each other in street racing, they were both sore losers and it took us all too make sure they didn't kill each other. "Cheating devil hair!"

"Lying blondie!"

"Why are they insulting each other using hair?!" Arita said holding Jori up in the air as she clawed at his hands.

"I don't know!" Kyo said as he and Yuu both had Kasumi`s arms.

"Can we play a shooting game now please?!" Yuu said.

"Fine!" Both girls said throwing off the boys and they groaned as they lied on the ground.

We headed to the back of the arcade where they were having a shoot off and we noticed there were prizes for the top scores. "….who would want a teddy bear as a first place prize?" Kyo asked.

I looked at the stuffed panda bear…..it was pretty adorable I swiftly looked away embarressed as Yuu walked up saying. "I played to play" He said and turned on the game.

We all watched as Yuu managed to increase his number of shots rapidly shooting down zombies rapidly, he never missed a target he even got the ones that jumped out in surprise without any damage towards himself. When the game was over he put YK as the top scorer and the manager came over staring. "U..uh…uh" He said.

"…..what you staring at old man?" Chibi one said before Kasumi put a hand over her mouth.

He shook his head and said "Congrats kiddo!" He then took out the prize….holy crap it was bigger than both the twins put together.

Yuu got it then turned and handed it to me and I looked at it shocked. "Wha…."

"You wanted it right?" Yuu asked.

I nodded my face turning slightly red as I hugged it and I said. "Thanks Yuu"

"Aww Yuu-Kun does have a heart."

"Shove it" Yuu muttered.

It took me that moment to realize, I was using everyone`s first names or nicknames in the chibi`s case in both words and thoughts. Soon it was almost 10 and Kyo said. "We better go Koro-sensei actually patrols" He said.

"….don't need to tell me about that" Jori said obviously recalling something unpleasant as we headed out.

As me and Arita walked side by side waving goodbye to the others Arita said. "How are you going to get that into the house?"

"…..i really don't know to be honest." I said.

Right then Koro-sensei appeared and said "The clock struck 10 children!"

Right then before I could say that I could change into my own outfit just hand it back I was back in my uniform. I checked my glasses seeing they were red rimmed and the guitar case was now my Bokken case…and the panda bear was gone. "…..where…?" I said.

"Cinderella`s glass slipper may be somewhere unexpected" He said and headed off.

I looked at Arita confused before we headed off; my father was a little irritated that I was late and before I could bow and apologize Arita took the blame saying he escorted me for my birthday around the area. Thankfully my father wasn't too mad and I had a fantastic dinner and cake along with gifts….all were different types of boys clothes or books on self-defense that I tried to smile at but it didn't feel genuine like the ones I gave tonight at the arcade.

I bid Arita a goodnight as I headed upstairs into my room and gasped….on my bed was the giant panda teddy bear along with three very girly outfits with the nametags. Kumiko on them. I swiftly grabbed them and hid them where I hid my street girl clothes but I couldn't help but to smile at the giant panda bear. I could have Arita lie and say he gave it to me as I hugged it burying my face into it. Maybe one day I could go to school in the girl's uniform, be able to be my true self; even not wear these fake glasses. Hopefully sooner than later since the earth only had a year left if we didn't manage to kill Koro-Sensei.

 **Akane Matsumoto Seat 15**

I hate rules, I don't mean all of them of course or else there would be like murder and such but I mean rules that restrict people. It's probably why I got stuck in class E in the first place, besides my bad grades anyways. I hate having to restrict my thoughts towards others just because they were different hence the bad grades. I was looking at the treacherous walk that awaited me up the mountain, a punishment for us supposedly but whatever.

I was thinking about how stupid this school is with punishments when I noticed a familiar pale figure walking with Karasuma sensei and I couldn't help but to grin and run forward hugging her from behind, that probably was stupid since we both fell on the ground with shrieks in surprise but at least it made a good start for the day. "Kirara!" I said happily down at the girl.

"Ohaio Akane-San"

"Moi enough with the San…" Suddenly I was lifted up under my arms and set on my feet.

"You should be more careful you could have hurt yourself or her." Karasuma-sensei said scolding and I bowed my head down, he was one of the few people I did listen to. Even though sensei seemed scary a lot of us girls had a mini crush on him, we thought he was cool and we were aiming to get him to congratulate us by patting us on the head. It wasn't working so far but one day he would.

"Sorry Kirara" I said helping her to her feet.

"It`s alright Akane-San" She said.

"Moi didn't I just say no San`s?" I asked squeezing her cheeks and stretching them out.

"Ow Gowmenaswai!" She said it was funny to hear her talk like that.

I let her go and she rubbed her pink cheeks and Karasuma-sensei coughed and we started heading up the hill. I noticed she wasn't using that cane of her as much in fact it was only on steeper climbs that she attempted to use it she didn't even ask for help (Which isn't new) but Karasuma-Sensei made sure neither of us fell. Hand to hand combat wasn't my specialty….to be honest I sucked at it.

Though I was getting more hits then the others with the gun me and Yuu were having competitions. When we were almost to the top Karasuma-Sensei suddenly got a call on his cellphone. "You two ok for the rest of the way?"

We both nodded and he was gone. "Come on race ya!" I said running ahead Kirara-San looking surprised before chasing after me.

I stopped at the forest edge panting Kirara catching up using her cane to support herself. "He-he sorry that was stupid of me" I noted.

"Ha-Ha its…ha..alright" She said between breaths.

Before I could point out how that was not how most people would be alright breathing like a smoker I heard a small "Please give it back!" With a few chuckles. Oh god not those three.

"Hey meet ya at the classroom I need to check something out" I said and Kirara looked at me before nodding heading towards the classroom.

I headed towards the sound and saw that Chibi 2…Akira, probably better to use there names when they're alone. She was currently trying to get her notebook back from the jerk trio.

The one currently holding the notebook was **1)** Tsubasa Nobunaga with dyed red hair (I know it`s dyed because before Class E it used to be orange) that went down to his chin with bangs messily swept to the right and blue eyes and he didn't have the tie or the blazer on his uniform, he was a thief and a delinquent roll it all together and you get class E material.

A perfect example was the notebook he currently held it so Akira couldn't even reach it if she leaped, making me feel bad for the short people of the universe once more.

He tossed it to **2)** Aito Ishida, Aito wasn't a bad guy not really, he just was easy to push under pressure and tended to want to be part of whatever group would accept him. I know because I was in the same class as him in first year. He had dark blue hair that was braided back the true length hidden under his shirt and messy bangs covering his gray eyes making the guy trip over his own feet a lot.

The only reason the guy was here because I heard some kid peer pressured him into breaking into the school for records. So now he was peer pressured by the other two and was now part of the bully trio. Akira tried to get it back from Aito who looked confused until the main leader of this group grabbed it from him.

Dern **, 3)** Duskin Dern was a guy many wanted to punch in the face, he had a laid back attitude and is like the evil mastermind in anything bad that happens in class E. He has black hair that reaches his mid-neck and his bangs partially covered his green eyes, he kind of looked like Yuu but he was a more sloppy and liked to be proud of it while Yuu was just an introvert that actually cared about people no matter how much he liked to deny it.

He got sent to Class E because he almost choked some kids to death I learn that from Yui who used to be in his class. Akira looked close to crying and I knew that Emi would have probably been attacking them if she was near so obviously I would take her place. I stepped forward "Give it back Dern" I said glaring at him

He looked over at me and snorted "What are you going to do Matsumoto?" He asked lazily holding the notebook.

I probably should have thought better but seeing Akira in tears didn't give my logic much logic. "THIS!" I exclaimed before slamming my body into him as hard as I could knocking us both to the ground the notebook sent flying.

Akira was quick to grab it and before I could say anything I was flipped onto my stomach my arm twisting behind my back painfully and I held back a scream of pain. "Your going to pay for that bitch" He said and looked over to Aito. "Yo Ai help me get her to her feet"

"Bu…."

"Just do it!" He said and I squirmed and struggled as I was pulled to my feet. I saw Akira was gone and was relieved before I saw Tsubasa pulling his fist back, oh this was going to hurt.

I squeezed my eyes shut but before I could do anything a sudden woosh was heard and I looked seeing all my classmates now had dunce hats on. I looked over and saw Koro-Sensei only to gulp in fear. His face was pure black veins easily visible. I couldn't help but to fall backwards wide eyed. "You three need a little lesson in punishment"

This was probably stupid but I said "Sensei you can't harm them!"

He looked over and I saw his face was back to his usual color. "Oh of course not Akane-kun I'm just giving them remedial lessons, Karasuma-sensei im sure will love to help."

Suddenly I felt a gentle touch on my arm and my shirt sleeve pulled up as an cold back was put there along with bandages. "There now head back to class i`ll talk to you later"

I nodded still kind of stunned as I hurried back, I suddenly saw Akira running towards me crying and she hugged my legs. "Gomenasai!" She said.

I patted her head "Hey its ok its not your fault these guys are jerks" I said.

"Thank you Akane-San" Emi….wait there together so Chibi 1 was ok, said.

"Come on lets head to class." I said.

Both chibi`s nodded holding eachothers hands as they ran ahead and I lagged behind I saw Kirara giving me a worried look but I just grinned giving her a thumbs up before sitting down. I saw the book bag that I thought I had dropped during the fight was on my seat mysteriously clean. As I reached in it with my good arm suddenly another hand beat me to it and set it on my desk.

I looked up and stared in pure shock as **4)** Junichi freaking Takao had helped me out! Usually his only line of communication was towards either Koro-Sensei or the twins. He had brown hair tied back in a low pony tail with short bangs and blue eyes. He had random rubber bands and green twine around his wrists and he was virtually impossible to talk to unless you were the chibi`s. Those two for some reason he spoils, a couple of people had whispered Loli-Con but had shut up the next day i`m guessing it had something to due with the splinters stuck in his fists and the holes in the trees outside.

Either way I was awestrucked as he SAID thank you then walked away I turned to look at Hitomi who sat in front of me on the right and said "Did I just imagine that."

She shook her head also in surprise "Maybe its because you helped one of the chibi`s?"

That was a good point before I could continue to discuss it a large breeze entered the classroom indicating first period was about to begin. .

 **1-Shikyo Taisai**

 **2-Hitomi Lu**

 **3-Yui Nakamoto**

 **4-Arita Urushima**

 **Alright so a few more kids are put up I still have a few spots open and am still open for teacher submissions plus 3 MALE virtuous 5 one of which I`d like to be the Dean`s son. By the way the owners of Tsukino-chan and Kiyomi-chan I hope I am in no way making your characters always a one set mind no but I figured the Chibi twins would be an interesting and fun comic relief like in the first chapter I explained about how they both have there own personalities and when I have one of them in a chapter you`ll see what I mean. RnR and I`ll try to edit the second character on soon...whoever guesses who the character is first shall get there character sponsored in the Bitch-sensei chapter!**


	4. Lesson 3 The Outsides Deceiving part 1

**Hiding behind barricade, sorry this took so long but the inspiration bug finally bit me! I made some updates to the last two chapters plus a few questions make sure to read those! Enjoy I own no one but Kirara and the edits to the story line.**

 **Shikyo Tasai Seat 17**

I hate the name I was born with and the nickname that people have come for me that makes it even worst. I hate the fact I look like a shinigami, and I _really_ hate the fact that I have a skull birthmark on my neck that just makes it seem more true even though I`ve never even SEEN anyone die before let alone killing them and dragging them down to the underworld, I think Chibi 1 even had more of a capability at that then me. Anyone that has never met me before flinches at my presense, not exactly a happy way to EVER start the day but sadly, I was getting too used to it by now and at least I don't have to deal with a new person ALL the time now since Class E was pretty isolated from the other classes of this school, despite the long walk it was kind of enjoyable.

I was heading to the café where my older sister Seikatsu worked, After she found out I was in class E she constantly checked up on me since she went to the same school but never was low enough for the class. I envied her, besides the golden eyes we didn't look anything alike, if I was a reaper she was probably a goddess in comparison, but she`s my sister so I don't really have that good of an outside opinion to be honest. Though we both enjoyed joking with each other and she snuck me free sweets from her work once and awhile saying that I was too scrawny for my own good and I would say that all the sweets were making her butt look big...that usually resulted with her noogieng me.

I was about a block away from the café, probably would have made it too if it weren't for the fact I saw seeing Koro-sensei, in a very poor disguise I might add, next to a car wrapped up in a giant pink ribbon being hugged by a foreign woman that even I found hot. Long wavy blonde hair, light blue eyes, make up looking professionally done and incredibly large breasts. I flushed realizing I was staring at the woman and didn't want to be spotted by the gossip loving Koro-Sensei who tended to take situations incorrectly I looked down hurrying up towards class since I would not be facing my sister looking like a tomato.

* * *

I arrived to see a few of my classmates were already practicing there knife work. I glanced to see my only friend since elementary school Jori. She was with three other girls, Akane, Hitomi and Kirara. From the way they were all holding there knives stabbing them out in stances that Jori kept correcting once and awhile getting in an argument with Akane, that Jori was assisting in knife techniques. She was always more social then I was and enjoyed helping others out while I tend to stutter over my own words when talking too someone new, how does she manage it? Despite her bad reputation to the school most members of Class E looked up to her almost as much as they looked up to Setsu.

When she saw me she waved saying "Shikyo want to join?"

I shook my head "I rather not." I said and she pouted at me but I continued saying. "No way am I going to be the only guy in an all girls group." Hopefully that would be a good enough reason for her.

"Psh most guys would enjoy that" Akane teased and Hitomi looked. Interested? Kirara just looked shy but maybe that was from the fact that yesterday I had startled her enough that she tripped over her own cane, she never seemed to even notice my existence before and I stood right next to her in the opening ceremony, now I tried to avoid that since that just kept up the image of the reaper of death.

"Obviously I`m not most guys." I noted.

"Oh didn't know you swung that way...ow!" Akane said as Jori smacked her on the head.

"That's it!" Akane saidand got Jori in a head lock Kirara trying to separate the two to no avail but I could tell Jori was going easy on Akane despite all the cussing.

I waved them off and walked away seeing **1)** Alex Nagamine staring at the group looking bored. Alex is half Mexican (That story he didn't share with anyone on how or why or even which parent was from there) He has short spiky brown hair and mismatched eyes one yellow one blue along with a silver sword necklace with a ruby on it. He always looked bored or distance only seeming to do the motions, even after Koro-sensei showed up he hardly ever paid interest to anyone or anything. I walked past him thankfully he wasn't looking at me or that would be awkward in many ways especially

I headed inside towards my seat next to Haruki who was chuckling and saw me saying "Hey I think I will get the 1 million grand you want in?" He asked.

I looked at him curiously and he held a bag of candy and said "I managed to grind some of the bb pellets into dust so when he eats it….BAM!" he explained. "Perfect poison right?"

"How are you going to get him to eat it?" I asked keeping my voice neutral though I was kind of curious about it.

"Dude how would it be hard not to get him to eat it?" He asked and I tried to think of a way to argue...he had a REALLY good point. "Just need to be 'caught' passing it to you."

Good point before I could attempt to counter that theory in any way he put the bag away and a moment later Karasuma-sensei came in looking more annoyed then usual, the other students were hurrying in from there outside practices many of the guys looking both confused and flustered and the girls seeming annoyed. What just happened? I only came in like five minutes ago what could have possibly changed. The answer came right in clinging to Koro-sensei….that woman I saw earlier next to that ribboned car!

"Class we will be having a new teacher" Koro-Sensei said. "Allow me to introduce the part-time foreign language teacher who has come today." He said.

"Nice to meet you everyone! My name is Irina Jelavic!" She said.

I was trying not to stare as her breast jiggled when she hugged Koro-Sensei even when he took off the ridiculous wig and fake nose. "The schools intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language. I assume there are no problems with her taking charge of half the English class?" Karasuma-Sensei explained.

"It cant be helped then." Koro Sensei said as he glanced towards Irina`s chest and flushed, great our teacher has a weakness towards big chested women.

Several students muttered "He does have a human side."

"Freakin perverted octopus"

"Ah.." Irina said "You`re more wonderful every time I look at you. Those lovely righteous seeming round eyes, those indistinct joints…I seem to have been captivated by you"

 _ **Don't be fooled Koro-Sensei you wouldn't fit any womans tastes.**_ I couldn't help but to think I was surprised to see Haruki wasn't blushing he just looked annoyed by this, weird the class pervert wasn't ogling he turned to me and whispered. "Hey do you think this teacher might be…?" He didn't need to finish that question. This woman was definitely an assassin sent to kill Koro-Sensei. Karasuma-Sensei warned us that we might see a few during the class but now we had one as a teacher? What was her technique? Would she succeed?

"Alright class lets get started!" Koro-Sensei said and Nakamura started to instruct the class to start our bows but I was wondering what she was up to.

* * *

It was gym and I was changing clothes several other boys too one Duskin Dern commented. "Are we seriously going to let that bitch get the prize money?"

"Like you were going to get it Dern? How long did you have to sit in a Senzoku position?" Arita asked as he pulled on his shirt Duskin glared but didn't retaliate he probably would be an idiot to do so, Arita didn't only have incredible strength but he was Setsu`s right hand man, it was a wonder Arita was the male class Rep instead of Setstu(Though Nakamura tended to take over the work for both of them and he appeared to be class rep in name only.)

"I just cant believe someone like THAT can manage to pretend to be attracted to sensei" Kyo noted several others nodding. I decided to head outside before I got pulled into the conversation and I saw Setsu who never changed with us for some reason and some of the girls already out there they were holding guns and knives,kicking the soccer ball at sensei. It was kick and kill a game made recently where we had to kick the soccer ball at sensei and shoot right after we kick or aim a knife if you got close enough but only one try after one kick. It was pretty fun.

I aimed forward a shot and Koro-Sensei said "Hey, Shikyo-kun you didn't kick the ball yet!" His face red I couldn't help but to laugh several other students too, Setsu aimed a ball at his head then shot and Koro-sensei somehow managed to head butt the ball and avoid the shot in mere seconds.

More kids joined we only had 4 soccer balls so it was mostly running around Koro-Sensei usually was pretty fair making sure every kid got a turn. I saw that Chibi-2 and Kirara tended to trip over there feet even more then I did and octopus arms or another classmate would prevent them from falling on there face. After about 15 minutes Kirara had to go rest but Akane went to sit with her. No where as tiring as our gym classes normally are lately but the girl only had just begun to be more active so it was understandable the breaks, at least Akane seemed to know when to watch out for it.

I got ready to kick the ball when one hit me on the back of my head. "Oops my bad!" Yui called out as I rubbed it.

"Sensei was literally the opposite direction how did you manage to hit me?" I asked annoyed.

"Haruki was trying to flip up her shirt." Setsu said looking annoyed and I face palmed as well as other parts of the class, Yui didn't seem to mind too much though.

As more time went by we heard Irina-Sensei call out "Koro-Sensei!" running over and we all stopped watching her approach him. "I heard from Karasuma-sensei that your Suuuper fast on your feet. Is that true?"

"Well…i`m not really that fast."

"Yeah right you mach 20 freak" Jori muttered somehow managing to stand next to me.

"I have a favor to ask. Just once i`d love to try drinking genuine Vietnamese coffee, so would you go buy some for me while i`m teaching English?"

"That is an easy request I know a nice shop in Vietnam after all." He said flushing before flying off.

We all stared a little until Nakamura said "Hey Irina-sensei? Class is starting so should we return to the classroom?

"Class?" She said taking out a lighter and lit her cigarette Kirara who was sitting near by where she was standing coughed into her arm. "Oh right…You are all free to do as you see fit."

She then sent a cold look "Also could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? Call me Jelavic-Onee-sama. I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher except for when I'm in front of the octopus"

"Knew it" Jori muttered.

"So what now **Bitch** -Nee-San?" Haruki called over over emphasizing the Bitch.

"DON'T SHORTEN IT!" She exclaimed pointing at him.

"You`re a professional killer right? How do you plan on taking on a guy that an entire class couldn't beat?" Setsu demanded crossing his arms his Yakazu heritage starting as he glared.

Bitch-Nee-San smirked saying "The difference between brat and grown-ups is how we do adult things." She then looked next to Setsu where Arita was.

"You`re Urushima Arita right? The class rep?"

"…right" He said.

She walked over and suddenly started kissing him, the strongest guy physically in our strongest in the class was weak and we all stared as she kissed him deeply and then let go he fell to the ground face red. "Live Arita!" Kyo shouted from where he was standing.

"Come to the faculty office when you can walk. I want to hear the information that`s been gathered by you and your yankee friend after this" She said. "Though if you refuse…i have plenty of ways to make you all talk" She said with a devious smirk as she turned towards the rest of us.

"As for the rest of you! Those with useful information come and speak with me! I`m doing you all a favor and I'll even lend some manpower to the girls" She said nodding at three buff looking men that were coming this way. "A proffesionals job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch."

"Hey who you calling!..." A sudden gunshot fired hitting the ground near Akane and Kirara Akane having just stood up to yell both now skittering away from the bullet shot in surprise and fear.

"AND if you get in the way of my assassination mission even a little bit, I`ll kill you."

As she walked away Setsu helped Arita up while a few of the students made sure that Kirara and Akane were alright the rest of us were glaring at her I felt a killing aura rising from me as I glared after her, that rotten bitch!

 **Makamoto Yui Seat 13**

"Kirara-san are you ok?" Chibi 2 had asked for the fifth time not that I could blame her.

We were in the classroom yet again most of the girls beating the guys (Except for freaking Setsu but he was with Arita for support most likely) at changing and we sat all around the middle desks half of us weren't even in our seats. "Y-y-yeah just a little startled" Kirara said giving a small smile.

"Hey how come you guys stopped asking about me?!" Akane demanded.

"Eh who are you?" I asked pretending I`ve never seen her before and a few of us laughed as she sputtered in retaliation Jori patting her back which Akane knocked away.

"Stupid big-boobed woman" Chibi 1 said

"That`s the part you're upset about?" I asked sweat dropping, Chibi 1 seemed to have a large boob complex.

We heard the door open to see Setstu and Arita come in with Kasumi and Yuu who probably had been waiting for them. "You were staring!" Kasumi declared at Yuu.

"How can you tell his hair covers his eyes" Setsu said in wonder.

"I just can he was staring at that bitch! Who does she think she is?"

"Maybe she`s just in a bad mood?" Kirara suggested and we all turned and stared at her and she shrunk down. "Gomen."

"Geesh Kirara you`re too nice, you should learn to be a little more stuck up…that would be fun to watch." Akane said.

"Why?" I asked, though I wasn't as rich as Kirara I had a fortune too and I know that Jori did too through communication of parental complaining neither of our parents were happy about the class we ended up in I don't know about Kirara`s though.

"It would be funny can you imagine it?" Akane said and I did...and snickered at the thought of Kirara trying to act snobby that might be a little too hard for her though as Kirara blushed and waved her hands infront of her in refusal.

"Guys the bitch is coming better get back to your seats" Kyo said coming in and everyone did so reluctantly.

Bitch-Nee-san entered holding a tablet and we all sat there waiting for her to say….something. We needed to study not be staring at some big breasted woman. Plus I don't think I've heard her say a word of English yet. "Hey Bitch-Neesan!" Kyo called out. "Start the lesson already!"

"Yeah Bitch-Neesan" Chibi 1 called out.

"At least pretend you're a teacher" Kasumi said.

Several other students called out ending it in Bitch-Nee-San

"AGH!Quite it with all of that bitch bitch stuff! First of all the actual pronunciation is different. You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between B and V!" Actually I knew that from my tutors….oh the horrors of those memories but I just didn't care at the moment especially with this woman around.

"Fine i`ll teach you the right way to pronounce V. First bite down lightly on your lower lip!"

We all did so, finally she was teaching SOMETHING. "Good you should spend the next hour quietly like that."

I bit my lip harder in anger what the hell was wrong with this woman!

* * *

I was sitting eating lunch with some of the other girls in the classroom when Chibi two said. "Sensei`s back!" I looked outside to see she was right and Koro-Sensei had some Chai tea she had asked for earlier.

We saw the two heading towards the storage shed Jori standing up. "No way!" Slamming her hands down on the table.

I followed her heading towards them but Karasuma-Sensei stopped us. "You can't interrupt her assassination governments orders."

"But that's such a cheat!" I couldn't help but to exclaim.

"Yeah especially the evil big boobs!" Chibi 1 said making us all sweat drop wondering what her problem was with big breasted women.

"I'm sorry but orders are orders, but still with the skill to manage to complete this in a single day, there is no denying she's a top class assassin."

I looked at the knife sheath I had strapped to my skirt with a frown, right then we heard a loud sound of machine guns and we turned looking towards the shed. "NOOOOOOO!" A womans scream came from the shed along with odd squishy sounds...don't tell me he was.

"That`s a lot of weird noise" Setsu said having unsheathed his bokken

"Let`s go check it out!" Kasume said and we headed to the shed, Koro sensei came out.

"Koro-Sensei what happened to the big boobed lady?" Chibi 1 said.

"My, I wanted to have a little more fun but….having class with all of you is much more enjoyable so 6th periods quiz is going to be difficult you know" He said pointing at us.

"Haiii" Several of us called out.

Suddenly Irena Sensei came out in an old fashioned school sports uniform collapsing gasping about the tentacles.

"Koro-Sensei what did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Who knows adults have there own sort of maintenance after all" He said his face suddenly going blank like a Emoticon.

"That's the face of a horrible adult!" Hitomi exclaimed pointing at the expression he had.

"Oi don't be like that lets head back to the classroom" Koro-Sensei said using a few of his tentacles to guide us forward.

We headed back and I suddenly saw a blur Koro-Sensei holding a bag of candy. "Now now Haruki-kun you shouldn't eat these in class i`ll have to dispose of them properly."

We all knew that meant he was going to eat it but as he poured it into his mouth we all screamed in surprise as his mouth looked like it was melting off. Haruki and Shinyo seemed to watch in anticipation but Koro-sensei`s mouth turned back to normal in a matter of moments. "Clever you two clever! 100 points if I had fully swallowed that I probably would have melted, but remember that poisons are better off when they don't burn the tongue" He said.

Haruki cursed looking at the window and Shinyo looked embarrassed I gave a small smile at them to show that I thought it was pretty clever and I saw a couple of other students did too. "Alright now class time for these tests its multiple subjects!" Koro-Sensei exclaimed handing out the papers.

One thing I admit is great about Koro-Sensei is the fact that it was impossible to cheat on his exams especially because none of us have the same questions on it. I usually got hard Japanese Literature and easier science subjects that help me learn about it and actually make it kind of fun. The bitch teacher never returned that day and as we packed up to leave I saw Akane trying to convince Kirara to go hang out with her at a Karaoke place. "But I cant my brother flies out tomorrow and its our last dinner unti…." She explained.

"This better not be another excuse." Akane said.

"Its not!" Kirara said and Akane laughed.

"Sorry but its kind of fun to get you flustered."

"Your such a bully" Kasumi said walking over smacking Akane on the head the girl glaring at her.

"Yeah have some mercy." I noted looking at Kirara.

"Fine…but after one more" She said holding out an expensive looking phone, and from the way Kirara looked in her bag in surprised she figured out it was hers.

"Did you get the Chibi`s to snatch that from her?" I demanded.

"I had an extra cookie" Akane said as she opened the phone saying. "And look whom I found a picture of."

We all looked to see an incredibly beautiful woman, kind of like bitch Sensei but she looked a lot kinder, her boobs were about a size smaller and her hair was straighter and she didn't even have make up on to look beautiful, a small smear of something white on her cheek I was guessing frosting and she was laughing, she seemed kind of familiar. "Wow is that your mom?" Chibi 2 asked.

"No wonder you didn't want to judge people by looks if your moms that hot…ow!" Arita said as Setsu hit him with the bokken.

Kirara was now bright red and Akane handed her back the phone. "I`ll walk down with you and Kasume-Sensei to ward off any dangers" Setsu said looking at us when he said this obviously no more teasing towards Kirara unless we wanted to get hit by the Bokken

We all started heading home and I thought of my home of disappointed looks at my appearance and general existence, then the fun times with the class that was supposed to be the most miserable. I realized that I forgot to take off the knife sheath I had attatched to my leg and did so putting it in my bag glad I caught that. I thought of Bitch-Nee-San and hoped that she would be gone by tomorrow I didn't need my only happy place on earth ruined.

 **That last line was kind of crappy sorry :/ Anyways I obviously made some changes like switching the free time and lunch period. Also editing out some of the unimportant subtext and I`m basing this off the manga not the anime so you all know. If anyone has any ideas for any side stories or if they want there characters to do something please review it. Also I figured out who will be the one who defeats the coach twice but that's a secret until the story :P**


	5. Lesson 3: The Outsides Decieving Part 2

**Yay another chapter up! I got a couple more people added in so hopefully we are good!** **I don't own assassination classroom if I did I probably would have wrote the ending differently.**

 **Haruki Watasuki Seat 18**

It was hard hiding the truth about things, I keep up a good act but I still struggle in some parts. I was one of the few guys that didn't drool when Bitch-Nee-San first came in even though I'm considered a class perv. Thank god no one noticed or it might have been revealed that I'm gay.

It's not that I'm ashamed of it in itself it's the fact that I'm afraid how those around me would react and avoid me. So I flip skirts, I joke around, play pranks though I was still mad that the assassination attempt failed. We had just reentered the classroom I had managed to flip Kirara`s and Akane`s skirt making the latter chase after me the former still blushing in her seat until the bell rang I was still snickering.

"You are going to be killed by a woman that's how you are going to die if the world doesn't explode." Yuu said bluntly as I passed him by.

"Only if they're fast enough to catch me." I said with a cocky grin sitting down avoiding flirting with Yuu, he was cute but I think that Kasumi beat me to that punchline awhile ago.

I sat down looking at Shikyo, yesterday both of us were going to claim that prize and failed, but it was the most interaction I had with the guy so maybe…."Hey you have any new ideas?" I whispered.

"About what?" He asked me.

"About assassinations you dork." I responded smacking him lightly on the arm.

He flushed "Oh right….umm why me?"

"What do I have to do all the work myself?" I asked with a smirk.

Shikyo still in surprise shook his head and I held out my hand "Partners?"

He shook it and I noticed Jori grinning over at us before turning as Bitch-Neesan came in and sat down. She was typing angrily on her tablet, we waited for her to say something, a few of us started taking out English book Shikyo included. I was so-so in English though I've seen Shikyo with pretty high scores maybe sitting next to him will help me be less stupid in the grade.

Setsu was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence "Sensei if you're not going to teach us anything can you leave and send in Koro-Sensei we need to study so we can be ready for Entrance exams and…"

"Hmph! You want to be taught by that vicious monster?" She demanded. "Comparing the earth's predicament to entrance exams…how nice to be carefree kids."

 ** _Well sorry for being a carefree kid_** I thought listening. "Moreover the way I hear it all of you in Class E….seem to be the misfit failures of the school. Even if you start studying now it will be meaningless" I felt my chest clench and anger inside almost hearing right then the hurtful words and comments thrown at us by the other kids.

"I know! Here's what I'll do. Once I've successfully completed the assassination, I'll give you 5 million yen to divide amongst yourselves! Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives!"

"That would be much more profitable than pointless studying so just be quiet and liste…" Someone threw an eraser making her stop mid sentence as it hit the chalk board next to her.

"Get out." Junichi Takao said standing up having thrown the eraser he looked kind of scary but I hardly noticed my rage still focused on Bitch-Nee-San

"GET OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"SWITCH WITH KORO-SENSEI!"

"JUST TRY IT SEE WHAT HAPPENS."

Several students including me were throwing paper balls and pencils and paper. When she finally fled the room Karasuma-Sensei looked in and I felt a little bit afraid now, was he going to get mad at us? We didn't earn to be treated like that though. "Clean up this mess and then the rest of the period is free time" He said calmly

"Hai" A few of us said before beginning to pick up pieces of paper. "Don't let it get to you Akira" I heard Chibi 1 say and saw her comforting Chibi 2 who had tears running down her face.

Junichi walked over and rubbed her head, I will never understand him and chibi`s. After a bit Setsu said "Anyone up for Assassination Badminton?" Seriously wasn't he the class Rep instead of Akira?

Several of us called out yes and Arita and Setsune went to get the equipment I headed out with them to help them set it up. As another girl passed me by I couldn't resist flipping up her skirt. "Watasuki!" She shouted.

Kyra Asadina was a girl with long dark blue hair usually up in pigtails tied up by two white bows and icy blue eyes. She also apparently likes to have blue panties, I immedietly darted as she chased after me; I think we made about 7 laps around the field before Setsune managed to grab us. "Ok knock it off" He said.

"Bu…" Kyra started to say but shut up when Setsune glared at her before giving me the evil eye. Kyra was usually a nice girl to everyone else but me…..but I don't think theres any girl in class that could handle me.

We both split up to our teams deciding it was better to shut up, when I saw a Koro-Sensei ball being thrown I used a dagger and stabbed to send it flying back unfortunately hitting Aito in the face….whoops. Thankfully he recovered quickly "Sorry dude!" I called over and he shrugged embarrassed handing it to Kya to serve who gave me the glare of death a grin on her face as she smacked it as hard as she could across the clearing and I had to side step to avoid it.

"…still mad at me I see" I said my face growing paler.

"Too bad that missed!" Nakamura called out.

"What was that lady-bug-chan?" I asked smirking as her face turned red.

"You are going to get killed by the female population and no one will feel bad for you" Yuu noted and I snickered.

Soon Koro-Sensei returned saying "Alright class back to the classroom for English."

"What?!"

"No way?!"

"Why with that bitch?!"

"Now now lets just try alright?" He asked and we all groaned but headed back to the classroom

…

I sat in class wondering why the hell Bitch-Nee-San was still teaching me and a few other students glaring as she entered the room. She suddenly started writing on the board something in English I couldn't understand and said. " **You are incredible in** bed….repeat"

English was my best subject but I was having a hard time getting the words to form correctly I got it had to do something with an incredible bed, however a few other students seemed to have gotten it as both Jori and Kasumi were cracking up as they said it, Kirara`s face turned red and she seemed to be unable to repeat it as buried her face in her arms.

"When I assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to his bodyguard that sentence he said it to me, in Japanese it means you are incredible in bed"

I realized right then why those three girls reacted…what the hell was this teacher have middle school students repeat?

"It is often said that to learn a foreign language quickly and easily in a short amount of time you should make use of a lover from that country, you will want to better understand your partners feelings inevitably you'll grasp the meaning of there words. When it was necessary for my work…I learned new languages using this method. and so in my class I'll teach you how to seduce people from other countries. The secret skill of befriending through conversation that is taught to professional assassins, If you can learn this it will serve you well when meeting people from virtually any country."

Ok talking with hot foreign dudes….that does sound like heaven. "Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that octopus; I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future. If, despite that you still don't view me as a teacher then. I`ll give up on the assassination and leave., there aren't any complaints right?"

"Also" She said in a small voice "Sorry for the other things."

There was a moment of pause before Nakamora started chuckling, the twins joining in and soon everyone in class was laughing even the solemn types like Alex. "What`s with you being all timid?" Nakamori demanded.

"Just a little bit ago you were talking about how you`d kill us and such" Akane said wiping away a few tears.

"She kind of ended up being a normal sensei huh?" Emi said to Akira who nodded smiling.

"We cant really call her bitch-neesan anymore" Hitomi noted.

"…I really got through to you all.." She said a hand over her mouth…ok this was getting to sappy.

"Now that I think of it it`s pretty rude to call a teacher Nee-San" Yuu added.

"Yeah we have to change what we call her." Yui said.

"So we'll use bitch sensei" I said

"Yeah that works" Arita called out.

"Erm hey you guys...the whole bitch thing is troubling so could we drop it?"

"Heh why?" Chibi 1 asked.

"I don't mind if you're informal and call me by my first name."

"But we`re kinda already settled on the bitch part" Kyo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah bitch-sensei fits you better then Irina sensei anyways" Akane added.

"And so take good care of us bitch-sensei" Nakamora added.

"Let`s start class bitch sensei!" Tsubasa added, weird usually the bully trio don't join the class in activities.

"AUGH! I really hate you lot after all!" The class started laughing.

…

 **Jori Hoka Seat 6**

I walked with the others down the mountain as we chatted, Kirara didn't need to walk with Karasuma sensei cause 1 were going in a group, 2 her health has improved a lot over time. Though I still had to grab her arm when she almost tripped head first, since she didn't really need the cane anymore it seemed like she was clutzier without it. "Hey guys lets go to that shop a few blocks away from the schools entrance." Kasumi said.

"Why?" Chibi 2 asked.

"Don't you think it would be awesome to decorate our knives to show Karasuma sensei?"

"Decorate them with what paint?" Akane asked.

"Why paint?" I wondered.

"Isnt that what people normally use?"

"I meant stickers Bakane"Karsuma

"Oi who you calling Bakane!" Akane snapped the rest of us snickering.

"I think it's a great idea that shop has a lot of cute stickers." Yui said.

"Let`s go lets go!" Chibi 1 added started hurrying faster.

I chuckled as I followed them, I used to be considered a pretty scary girl getting into multiple fights and such but these guys don't really mind. In a class of assassins I guess it would be a good thing, ever since I stopped beauty pageants I used to loathe anything cute or pretty but I didn't mind as much with these guys.

Soon we arrived at the store and most of us headed towards the aisle with girly sticker books. I noticed Hitomi heading to a section with manga and followed, I saw her looking at a manga book full of stickers…well that was surprising she reads manga."

"Ooh this one definently this one!" I heard Karsuma say.

I shook my head and decided to check out some more plain shaped stickers its not that I don't like girly stuff its just that I tried to avoid it now a days. I wondered if I should get a kitten one to put on Shikyo`s back when he wasn't looking that would be hilarious. "Oh look it's the Class E rejects." I heard a voice say and turned to see three students from our school looking at the group who had gone over to look at the stickers.

"Oh look there looking at stickers" One of the students said snatching the book Kirara said from her grasp Akane immedietly pulling her back behind her none of them were able to meet the eyes of the students.

I hated this we couldn't fight back because we`d get in trouble with the principal but at the same time they got permission to do almost anything to us. "You should be studying not looking at some stupid book….then again no point for you since your one step away from death huh?" One of them said looking at Kirara who was looking down at her hands.

"Knock it off, we weren't doing anything to you" Nakamori said stepping infront of the group.

"Oh who`s going to make us?" The tallest male of the group said shoving Nakamori back. "You`ll get expelled the moment we say.."

I looked around remembering my old reputation grabbing a baseball bat and heading over and said from behind them. "Guess we`ll just have to make sure you cant talk." I said with a very sadistic grin.

One turned and paled "Oh crap it's the phsyco!"

Ok so I did not like that reputation at all, but right now I was grateful for it as they ran out of the shop. I looked at the others and suddenly my heart sank….what if they thought of me like that? I hated people thinking I was mental but if they…"Thank you Hoka-San but wasn't that dangerous for you?" Kirara asked.

"Yeah there not worth getting in trouble over" Chibi 2 said putting a hand on my knee.

"You guys were getting picked on it`s worth it" I said looking at the bat. "Think I should buy this?"

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Maybe we could get Koro-Sensei to let us play baseball" I said with a shrug.

"Ooh yeah good idea!" Nakamori said taking out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked as she headed over the book in her hand.

"Texting Karasuma sensei."

"No way!"

"How come you got his number?!"

"Class rep has its perks" She said sticking her tongue out.

We all chuckled as Akane tried to steal the phone from her and it ended up being a free for all until a worker came over to yell at us and we bought our stuff and left. I looked at my arms covered in drawings from earlier having split up planning to meet before school tomorrow. I was walking with the chibi twins and Yui. "Cant wait to see Karasuma`s sensei's reactions."

"No kidding right" I said laughing.

"Too bad we cant practice our knife work at home" Chibi 2 said.

"I know right?" Chibi 1 added.

"Well that's why there`s before and after school." Yui said patting there heads.

"Right!" They said laughing and I smirked, sure we may be considered a failure class but I felt more belonging here then I have anywhere else in my whole life.

…

 **Finally another chapter! Luckily my data didn't get erased, and I even made a chart so I remember who sits where and that will help with interaction! Next chapter the assembly! Let`s see how these guys managed it, also to the owner of Jori if you didn't like how I made her personality I can change it I just thought having her be callrf a phsyco might be kind of fun since you did say Karma Like :)**


	6. Lesson 4: The Size of the Heart

**Ok so incredibly short chapter but whatever. Lots of fluff and teasing by the way which can lead to surprising character development in the future. Next up Exams!**

 **Seat 11**

 **Nakamura Kasumi**

A dark gloomy day, me holding my mothers hand wearing a black dress my eyes hurt from crying, I couldn't hear the words of others muttering around us, I caught glimpses like. 'Poor girl' 'Must be tough' 'Single parent?' I looked at mama who was looking towards the body about to be buried, not body my papa.

….

I woke up with a start, it had been awhile since I had dreamed about my fathers funeral, rubbing my eyes I tried to forget about the nightmare as I sat up stretching when I smelled something good and headed towards the kitchen where my mom was cooking breakfast, " _Good morning_." I said in English.

" _Morning sweetie sleep_ alright?" She asked and I nodded not wanting to talk about the nightmares.

I had inherited my moms blonde hair though she had hers cut shorter above her shoulders and tended to have it up in a bun for her job, but she always made time to have breakfast and dinner with me when possible. I knew it wasn't easy for her raising me alone since I was 10 I tried to make it easier by helping out with chores and such. My mom put a plate infront of me blueberry pancakes! She even used whipped cream to draw a smiley face.

I reached for the syrup poured it on and started to dig in my mom sitting on the other side of the table eating at her own pace she looked at me and said. "You seem more cheerful lately."

"I do?" I said with my mouth full so it sounded more like 'Wi Dwoo?'

"I was worried after hearing about what was happening in the middle school system and was considering talking to your principal." I tried not to choke on my breakfast from the thought and quickly chugged down some milk to get it down easier.

"No need mom I'm fine." I said quickly.

She smiled and said "I can see that, you should bring your friends home some time."

I nodded and we continued chatting and eating, when I finished I washed my plate off in the sink and hurried to my room to get ready. When I was heading towards the door my mom handing me my Obento. "Have a good day sweetie." She said.

"I will..I`m off!" I shouted as I headed out of our apartment and ran down the stairs avoiding crashing into our upstairs neighbor Ms. Tora who gave me a wave and I started running. I wasn't late or anything but I enjoyed the feeling of running it helped me wake up more, I think it was from endorphins or something…whatever. I toyed with the idea of grabbing Yuu from his place but decided not to in the end.

I slowed down when I was almost there walking at a more leisure pace. I heard a couple of snickerings and someone saying. "Class E reject." But I ignored them.

As I got closer to the beginning of the climb I saw four familiar figures.

"Kirara, Jori, Shikyo!" I said hurrying up to them purposefully leaving out Akane`s name just to annoy her.

"Morning." Kirara said politely.

Jori nodding and Shikyo giving a shy wave. "Bakamura you forgot me" Akane said.

"….who are you?" I asked and dodged her swinging her school bag at me.

"Ok you two knock it off" Jori said getting between us I noticed she was wearing a ton of bracelets today.

"Stupid tall people." Akane muttered, Jori was one of the tallest girls in the class and I was only a couple of inches (I don't know the metric system) shorter so I could see why others would feel short. Kirara patted her arm and Shikyo coughed uncomfortable.

"Shall we go?" I said and started walking singing as loud and as obnoxiously as I could in english.

" _We`re off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz_!" which of course caused Jori and Akane to crack up Kirara to giggle and I even noticed Shikyo was holding back a laugh, I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

So despite the earlier excitement all of us had forgotten one thing, today was the assembly, we had to be the first ones there and in all ready and in line or else we had to clean the entire gymnasium. The worst part was the mountain we had to walk down, to get there at a faster time we had to go through the forest that had snakes, dangerous animals and more, so it was not a fun experience and the fact that EVERYONE had to be there on time instead of us sending a runner, who would have been Haruki which served the jackass right for always flipping the girls in classes skirts sadly it wasn't the case hence why I'm whining.

Currently I was walking down with Kirara, Akane, Chibi 2, Hitomi, Setsu and Arita. We had decided to split the class up into sections. Since Chibi 2 and Kirara both had a bad habit of tripping over there feet and were pretty slow we thought that in worst case scenario we would have Arita give Kirara a ride on his back so the rest of us could hurry up.

"I hope Jori didn't get in trouble" Kirara muttered probably thinking of yesterday's events and I couldn't blame her, I had heard rumors of how Jori was like before she joined Class E I didn't believe them all, but I still bet she wasn't exactly the perfect citizen but if any of us had been we probably wouldn't be stuck in class E….except for Chibi 2 and Kirara anyways but still.

"I talked to Koro-sensei and Karasuma sensei they both said they'll make sure that she doesn't get in trouble since she didn't cause any physical harm the best they can since it didn't happen on school grounds." I said. "Plus we might get lucky and those guys will end up too terrified to say anything about what had happened."

"Wow so you can be reliable" Akane added sarcastically.

I felt like punching her but us getting into a fight wouldn't really speed us up, in fact it would probably make us late. "Either way you guys shouldn't go to places like that even though we can defend ourselves doesn't mean we should." Setsu said. Say's the guy carrying around the Bokken all the time, but then again he comes from a Yakuza family so people automatically are afraid of him all the time.

"But how would we get stickers then?" Akane whined.

"They`re are stores further away from school" Arita said.

"No one asked you." Akane deadpanned causing him to slouch in a corner looking depressed until the rest of us were pretty far ahead and he had to run to catch up.

Kirara nodded and I helped her over a log and frowned when I felt her hand shaking it wasn't too long ago that she climbed up either usually she would have longer to rest before climbing up or down the mountain "Don't push yourself too hard Kirara" I said gently.

"I'm fine I'm not even coughing." She said her breathing was pretty even too but still.

"But were taking a harder path." I noted frowning and checked the time. We still would be a couple of hours early so we didn't have to rush.

Chibi 2 tripped for the fifth time and I knelt down "Here" I said.

She smiled at me climbing onto my back and I got back up hurrying down to catch up to the others. "Well at least this is great training Akane could lose the weight"

"What was that?!" She demanded.

"Just saying your thighs are kind of chunky" I noted pretending to study her legs actually I thought she was incredibly thin but I needed something to piss her off with and that was the decided factor. I decided now would be the best time to run as I darted ahead Chibi 2 laughing from my back Akane following shouting.

"Say that to my face blondie!"

"If you can catch me chubby!" I called back as I ran ahead leaping over puddles, logs and rocks swerving around trees, gym class was really helping out with my strength and ability to get through this forest.

I arrived panting hands on my knees and saw half of the class was here the other half were pretty close. I let Chibi 2 down and I got to the front of one of the two lines ignoring Akane`s death glare Arita set Kirara down from his back she was blushing as she stood behind me, poor girl though she's been improving in class she still wasn't in good physical shape and it must frustrate her.

The rest of the class soon got in line and I double checked to make sure everyone was here. We had the class split into two line ups me and Arita ahead with the rest of the students behind us I had the first half and Arita had the second half. About a half an hour later other students walked in snickering at us.

"Oh Nakamura" I heard a voice call and looked at the girls that used to be in my class before I dropped into Class E.

"I'm amazed you didn't get lost on your way down here" She said the other two next to her laughing and I kept my head down glaring at my feet. Soon the other classes arrived as well as the teachers and the principal started to speak I tried to ignore most of it but words do hurt no matter what that saying about sticks and stones is.

"…in short you are elites selected from the best of the best nation wide..as your principal I guarantee it….still pride is a powerful enemy, if you are negligent you'll end up becoming like a certain group of hopeless someone's" He said looking straight at us and the entire gymnasium laughed, they weren't even trying to hide it and we couldn't even say a single protest about it.

I wanted to protect a lot of my classmates from this but I couldn't and it hurt. I clenched my fists my nails digging into my palms. Soon the principal said "Moving on student council please finish up setting your equipment" He said as the students behind him set up a screen and such.

I saw from the corner of my eye Karasuma sensei a few other teachers blushing. "Karasuma -sensei look" I heard Akane whisper her and Yui both had there knife cases decorated in stickers and glitter…hey I don't remember the glitter being available the jerks! Akane had dark blue glitter with golden stars and the other side was dark purple with glitter the same shade.

Yui`s had a yin yang symbol and was light green with an image of a skull with a rose in its mouth and other tiny stickers that were of different weapons. Suddenly sensei rushed over whispering to them pushing there weapons down I could barely make out what he was sayhing. "It's fine that there cute but don't take it out here the assassination things supposed to be a secret"

"Kaay" They both said afraid and I snickered sticking my tongue out at Akane who glared mouthing the words I'll get you later, causing me to snicker harder she was so fun and too easy to mess with.

Suddenly I saw a few guys staring over and I looked to see Bitch Sensei oh boy this would be intresting… "Hey Arita" She whispered. "Don't you have any more weaknesses to talk about?"

"No I told you all I could…"

"I know your holding out on me tell me or I'll suffocate you" She said pushing Arita`s head down into her chest he flailed his arms trying not to hit anyone with his super strength even though he couldn't even breathe at the moment.

"Knock it off bitch sensei!" He said his face turning bright red as he struggled to breathe; oh this perverted teacher is hopeless and we all know it.

I snickered and watched Karasuma sensei pull her away. "Bad girl going in time out I guess" Setsu noted under his breath and it was all I could not to bowl over laughing like a maniac.

"Okay" I heard a voice say and I looked seeing one of the students holding up a piece of paper. "The print out we just handed out to everyone has the details about the student councils events"

I looked around everyone but our class got the paper. "Huh?" Hitomi whispered.

"Did someone forget to pass them out?" Jori asked others shaking there heads.

"Excuse me class E hasn't gotten there's yet" I said after listening around raising my hand.

"Hmm you haven't how strange…My Bad it looks like I forgot to bring the ones for 3-E sorry but please commit it all to memory before you leave" The whole auditorium cracked up laughing and I felt a pressure in my chest my head bowing down and I clenched my fists. "I mean I think the people of class 3-E should work on there memory after all…" Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in all of our hands.

"Nakamura-San there doesn't seem to be any problems there are enough hand written copies for everyone after all" Koro-Sensei said now standing between Karasuma-Sensei and Bitch Sensei.

I smiled and nodded before raising my hand with the paper in it. "Never mind we have them please continue!"

"No way how?! Whose the guy over there grinning who ruined everything! Ah..er ahem. Well then I'll continue then." He said wow that was the most horrible attempt at hiding it yet.

I looked over at sensei and saw that Bitch-Sensei got her knife out and was stabbing at Koro-Sensei who moved his body to avoid it and I was laughing again oh man this was too good!

The assembly soon finished and I said "Go on without me going to get myself something to drink!" I called over.

"Don't get lost Bakamura!" Akane called over.

"Don't worry I just have to ask where the nearest idiot it and I can find you again!" I called over laughing before heading over to the vending machine, I picked a very sweet soda and when I bent to pick it up I heard a voice say.

"Oi you"

I turned and saw the girls from earlier. "I think your forgetting your place you class E reject, laughing it up in the middle of an assembly." One of them said…I think her name was Kotomi.

"…eh.." I said unable to respond.

"Keep your eyes on the ground where it belongs." She said and I stared at my feet waiting for them to finish and be on there way.

"Oi say something…I bet if I kill ya no one will notice!" Kotomi said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

Kill me? I couldn't help it my shoulders shook and I saw them grinning probably thinking I was afraid, but instead I tilted my head back laughing causing her to let go and stepped back. "I doubt you have that ability no sense of bloodlust after all" I said in a soft voice all of them stepping back and I headed back to the others I saw Yuu, Setsu and Arita waiting.

"I told you guys I would catch up geesh" I said hurrying.

"Setsu just thought of a new assassination plan" Arita said pointing at the long haired boy.

"Seriously?!" I said and grinned taking a sip of my juice. "Let`s hear it!"

"Well first we need too…"

…

 **Emi Tsukino Seat 8**

So tired…Emi's Leg's feel like they're going to fall off. Emi was currently sitting under a tree with Akira, she was currently asleep. The walk up here was exhausting and sensei was letting us all recover before having us return to class. Emi loves class E, she never got a nickname other then brat or childish in Emi`s other classes but this one Emi even has a twin who understands just what she`s going through better than anyone!

Akira is amazing she helps Emi with school work and pranking we hadn't been in the same class until now though Emi now wishes she was since then the first two years of school life wouldn't be so bad and boring like it was. She was childish like Emi and didn't mind when Emi refered to herself in third person. Emi and Akira had more in common then just being short and cute.

Both of us liked cute things, we both still loved things like fairy tales and such, both of our parents got divorced and our mothers got remarried. Emi looked over to see Haruki flip another skirt and Emi pouted. "That guy needs to learn a lesson."

"Who?" Akira asked waking up yawning Emi hadn't even noticed/

"Haruki he needs to stop flipping girls skirts don't you think?"

"….you want embarrassing?" Akira asked taking out her notebook already looking like she was planning something.

"Definently" Emi said and Akira nodded writing in her notebook Emi looked at it nodding and adding ideas but mostly let Akira do the work on planning because she was the best at it.

…

Emi grew up with her mother and stepfather, Emi`s father had divorced her mother when Emi was very little and now Emi sees him only once every 2 months and Emi had to watch her mother remarry, they had a baby a little while after getting married a little before Emi graduated elementary school and Emi was forgotten.

That`s when Emi started calling herself Emi and when Emi started to act different. Emi got bad grades on purpose, skipped school and went to arcades to play, starting acting like a spoiled little girl so Emi could get attention crying and screaming alot. Emi had to become worst and worst after each attempt or else her parents would start ignoring her again and only pay attention to the baby. In the end that's what got Emi stuck in class E in the end.

…

"Ok ready?" Emi whispered.

Akira nodded and ran forward towards where Haruki was and fell flat on her face and began tearing up sniffling, even though Haruki was most of the time a jerk he like most of the class fell for the fake tripping routine hook line and sinker. "Oi Chibi 2 you ok?" Haruki said kneeling down and I snuck behind him carefully snatching off his belt.

Akira was still fake sniffling and whimpering, Haruki didn't notice the fact his shoe laces were tied together to notice trying to calm her down and she looked up at Haruki and stuck her tongue out blowing a raspbherry before running off I followed her grabbing her hand after we were out the classroom door so we could run faster.

Haruki straightened up confused only for his pants to drop showing his checkered boxers making everyone laugh. "WHY YOU TWO!" He said about to take a step forward but fell onto his face making the class laugh more as we ran off towards the forest before he could try to chase after us.

…

Emi`s first day to class was a long climb I couldn't even look forward as Emi was feeling too tense. The teacher was nice but Emi couldn't handle how sad it was, during lunch she sat by herself not hungry when she heard a crash and a _Kya_. Emi looked over and saw Akira the only person in class close to Emi`s height and tears were forming in her eyes, her obento that had a lot of cute shaped food was on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Emi had asked and Akira nodded wiping tears from her eyes.

"You can share Emi's Obento if you want."

"O….Ok"

...

We had become fast friends after that it was the day before Koro-Sensei came that we got the nick name Chibi twins, its been almost a month now and we were closer then ever. "Hey Akira.." Emi said to her.

"Huh?" Akira asked.

"You're Emi's best friend right?"

"No….i`m your twin sister" She said with a smile.

Emi giggled "Right?" We both laughed

 **See what I mean about Fluff?**

 **Ok you`re probably wondering what was with the third person narrative, well the owner of Emi (Chibi 1) wanted her to speak in third person which I had forgotten until I reread the profile so now we have a third person speaking cutie! Don't know when the next chapter will be up so enjoy your day.**


	7. Lesson 5: Finals or Final days?

**Ok announcement! I`m deciding to close off the SYOC for E Class students. There are still 2 Virtuoso positions left for Science and History so you might want to grab them! By the way these guys might appear earlier then expected depending on how soon the final positions are filled! Please stick to males just for the fact that I want a 2 girl three guy group thank you!**

 **Kirara Aya**

I sat on the edge of the rock over facing the cliff swinging my legs back and forth, I used to come here all the time before I was cured of the tumor in my lungs, it was completely gone and apparently by some miracle the broken tissue was fixing itself though still a lot weaker then the average set of lungs. I looked down at the enormous drop below, I never was one to be afraid of heights and I still wasn't it helped provide a sense of freedom. It`s been a month since the moons been destroyed and so much has changed already I was taking a moment to let it all sink in. Has it really only been a month since I truly began seeing the color in the world?

Honestly I really didn't want it to end, maybe its why I've been working so hard on assassinating Koro-Sensei since only 11 more months to enjoy it seemed kind of sad. Despite the walk a few days ago I was getting stronger it was frustrating how slow it was taking but I wasn't very active when I was young so it wasn't like it was too much different then before.

I took out a piece of paper that showed the class chart, I really should get started on this soon but I really didn't know who to pick…I guess Akane would be a good one. Around her drawn face was an image of stars…..stars stars…I know Akane loves the star shape but I kind of doubt that was it...right? "Oi Oujo-Sama" I heard a voice say and I let out a squeak of surprise windmilling my arms slightly to balance myself so I didn't fall over the rock and looked over to see Bitch Sensei.

I still felt uncomfortable saying that so instead I said. "Yes Sensei?"

"Come with me before the octopus comes back" She said grabbing my wrist pulling me along.

She pulled me into the teachers lounge and I saw Yui and Jori there. I sat down next to Jori since she would probably be better so Sensei didn't grab me again. "Um Bitch Sensei why are we here?" Yui asked.

"Simple, all three of you are daughters of rich families, you all know at least another foreign language yet you are all wasting your talents."

…? We all probably looked confused as she said. "You`re seduction abilities!" She exclaimed and wrapped an arm around Jori and suddenly groped her chest causing her to blush.

"Bitch Sensei!" She exclaimed in protest.

"You have great assets already a bit of make up here and there and you can have a man in bed with a bullet through his head in moments! I know you know what i`m talking about."

Before Jori could retort she suddenly was by Yui her hands in her hair. "If we get you to have your hair in an updoe a little padding and the right make up you could look older and more professional with a cold look….of course you also have to change the hyper attitude."

"Hey!" She said but suddenly Bitch-Sensei was infront of me grabbing my shoulders.

"You already have the advantages of appearing weak already, but as the only daughter of a giant heir you need to learn how to be able to have an excellent poker face and manipulation abilities, plus…" Bitch-Sensei suddenly grabbed my chest like she did Jori and caused me to squeak before backing up. "Hmm B cup not bad for your age and body type."

"Ok that's just creepy." Yui said.

"It`s decided you three will come to me for remedial lessons!" She said.

"What?!" We all exclaimed.

"Do it or i`ll punish you by giving you a kiss every time you miss."

"…Hai bitch-sensei" We all said nervously as the bell rang.

"First lesson is tomorrow before school anyone late will get an hour longer lesson."

"Is there anywhere we can run?" Yui asked.

"I have a feeling she`ll hunt us down." Jori said.

"I`m scared…" I muttered as we headed into the classroom and I sat down.

Setsu gave me an odd look and I gave him a small smile not wanting him to know what was wrong.

Suddenly sensei said as if he were speaking from several voices. "Alright class the exams are coming up so its time to study"

I stared seeing several different sensei`s each had a headband with a different subject on it. "Why do we need this we`re the…" Kyo started to say but stopped staring. "Why the hell am I the only naruto?!"

"Kyo-Kun is weak on many subjects after all." The naruto sensei said.

I looked over seeing the history one in front of me the text book now open. "Now Kirara.."

Thankfully I could forget about Bitch-Sensei`s sexual harassment as he helped me study. There were

6 science

3 Math

5 History

2 English

4 Jap Lit

1 Naruto

He really helped me understand the textbook better and soon he was sitting on a chair exhausted. "Wow sensei you look beat" Nakamura said aiming a stab at him and he avoided it easily and lazily.

"Using that many clones will take it out of ya" Setsu said shooting a bullet at him still didn't work.

I felt more confident about the exam now, I used to have fair grades on exams I took but due to the illness I had too many absences, honestly though I didn't mind being in E Class I don't think I could have had this much fun in any of the other classes. In fact I wouldn't be having fun period. So much color I could see now!

…

As we were heading out the school over for the day and Akane had offered going to her place for studying however before I could respond I suddenly checked my bag…oh no. "I`ll be right back I forgot my folder." I said.

"Geesh Kirara" Akane teased as I hurried back to the classroom.

I saw on my desk my light pink folder with a bunny on it my mother had given to me and I picked it up putting it into my bag starting to head back out. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice "…disassemble it and rearrange them its logical and effective." I looked through the small viewing window the school had into the office and saw the Head Master of the entire school. "Nice to meet you Koro-Sensei"

Koro-Sensei looked confused until Bitch Sensei said. "He`s the head master of this school."

"As Teachers he`s our employer." Karasuma-Sensei explained.

"Uwwaaaa Goodness coming all the way out here to the top of the mountains! By the way I don't suppose you`ll be raising my salary a bit more" He begged, I sweat dropped I never knew Sensei could be such a kiss-up.

"I'd like to apologize as well, I kept thinking I'd come and introduce myself at some point but I never got around to it." He seemed like a polite enough man despite the fact he made this horrendous school system. "Karasuma-San here and the ministry of defense have told me about you, well I'm not quite knowledgeable enough to understand it but you are quite a pitiful creature aren't you? Intending to become the world's savior you've been reduced to its destroyer instead."

Savior and Destroyer? I wondered as tried to get a closer look Koro-Sensei didn't make any noticeable reactions but it made me feel cold wondering what that meant. "Well I have no intention of raising a fuss over that here. We are alike in that no matter how much we struggle we can't save the earth from crisis.

He whispered something to Karasuma sensei I couldn't quite make out but he responded with a "That will be helpful."

"You have a pretty rational outlook; I don't dislike men like that."

"I'm honored; however as the head of this school what I must consider is what to do in the case that the earth continues to survive beyond the upcoming year. In other words, the future of this school in the event that someone manages to kill you." Suddenly his figure turned darker and more ominous.

"Frankly it will remain problematic if class E doesn't remain as is."

"When you say as is do you mean the current situation where there grades are the lowest of the low?" Koro-Sensei asked.

"…yes are you familiar with the rules of worker ants? It states that no matter how many are in a groupd 20 percent are lazy 20 percent work and the remaining 60 are ordinary."

I wondered if I could get my father to sue whoever said that, note in the back of my mind that Akane would say I was finally acting like a spoiled rich girl.

"My aim is a group where 5 percent are lazy and 95 percent work, I don't want to become like class E, Class E is the one place I don't want to go, with 95 percent of the students strongly believing in such things we can achieve that ratio."

I felt black white and gray edging in my vision as I watched them the world was losing color as I realized we were the 5 percent…the unwanted, the stepping stones of those above us. "I see that's quite logical, then it's a problem if class E isn't weak and miserable."

"I received two complaints about Class E students, a violent class E student threatening them and another one glaring viciously with a murderous intent." I had a feeling about the first but I had no idea about the second.

"Seeing as they are carrying out an assassination its to be expected that they would have such an expression. By itself that's fine, the problem lies in those with the lowest grades defying the ordinary students. Under my plan that is unacceptable please sternly tell them to refrain from doing so in the future." He said reaching into his jacket.

"Koro sensei….please solve that in one second" He said and I saw Koro Sensei catching a wire puzzle before his tentacles were in a blur.

"Eh so suddenly!?" He demanded.

Suddenly he was on the floor his tentacles trapped in the wire puzzle…how in the world? "Just as the rumors say your speed is incredible you could seemingly dodge any sort of assassination. But you know Korosensei there are problems which cannot be solved through speed….i`ll leave it at that." He said.

I was just quick enough to lean against the wall he looked at me and said "Hey there, make sure to study and get some rest don't want you to miss the big test?" He said with a grin before turning away.

My world was spinning I only managed to stay upright until he was gone I suddenly couldn't breathe, all the color gone everything…I gasped and wheezed I heard my name shouted. "Kirara!"

"Get it together!"

In the end I fainted the words turning into a buzz before vanishing completely.

…

 **Arita Urishima: Seat 15**

I had been chatting with Setsuna (I ever call her that out loud and she`ll kick my ass to next Tuesday) , Yuu and Nakamora about our next assassination plan when I saw a figure pass by…wait wasn't that…."KIRARA HEY GET IT TOGETHER!"

We immedietly looked over seeing Jori at the doorway of the building and we hurried over and saw Akane and surprisingly **(1** Natsuki Shirohara, a girl with long chesnut brown hair barely past her chest in a side pony tail tied in a purple ribbon that matched her and purple eyes, she was a quiet reclusive girl that rarely ever interacted with the class so seeing her even touching someone surprised it, Natsuki was near her head Akane supporting it and Shirohara having two fingers gently against her neck. "Her breathings evened out and her pace is going back to normal, I think it was a mental attack not a physical attack, her body reacts to panic the same way it reacts to her lungs."

Ok those were the most words I heard her say….ever and I think many of us agreed. Karasuma-sensei bent down and gently picked her up. "I`ll get her to the hospital and call her parents."

We watched as he quickly took her away and Akane said "She was gone 5 minutes to get her folder…" She looked incredibly worried now holding a pink folder that I think was Kirara`s

"I`m sure Kirara will be ok." Jori reassured her and probably herself since she looked worried.

I frowned and saw Setsuna looking the direction where Karasuma sensei vanished with Kirara.

...

Me and Setsuna walked home in silence, her gaze forward and fixed she probably was thinking of the events that happened today. "...to intimidate a person without even making a verbal threat is terrifying is it not?" She finally said.

Before I could respond she suddenly took out her phone, a message from her father, I could tell because he`s the only thing that could bring a waver to those red eyes. "It looks like we need to do some clean up." Setsuna said pulling out her bokken, clean up is basically patrolling the turf and beating the crap out of any enemy clans or yankee`s that came in the Hozuki turf, and she hated it with all of her might. She strode ahead and I followed like usual hands in my pockets looking at her shoulders tensing up.

In a way I was Setsuna`s personal guard though she hardly needs one, she used to be in national Kendo tournaments ever since she entered elementary school and still practices. Plus she knows how to defend herself even without a weapon, but it was still kind of an honor to be her official body guard. I wanted to protect both sides of her the side that must pretend to be a boy, pretend to be tough, never let the things she really loves show and the other side that loves girly things and has such a large sweet tooth she could down 3 whole cakes and still have room for ice cream.

As we passed an alleyway I heard a small sound both of us stopping and immedietly headed down the alleyway, we turned to see 5 men surrounding two little kids one about 5 the other about 8, the elder one was a girl and the younger was a boy. The elder girl with dark red hair in twin braids with freckles across her nose and on her cheeks and wide green eyes, the boy looked to have dark purple hair and the same wide green eyes as the girl though his nose was currently red and puffy, the girl currently held a pipe she probably got from off the ground barely able to hold it up right from the weight, glaring at the men despite the fact her hands were shaking. "Now now little girl put down the weapon...we just want a repayment for your little brother bumping into us that could have caused serious damage you know."

"Leave Mako alone!" She said her arms wide infront of the boy who was sniffling one hand still gripping the pipe.

"Now a cu..." The girl bit the mans hand and he pulled it back cursing. "You little brat!" He said aiming to smack her but we chose that moment to intervene suddenly all 5 were knocked back.

"What the hell!" One said and they looked to see both me and Setsuna infront of the kids.

"You`re on Hozuki`s turf scram" She commanded.

"Who`s going to make us? Two scrawny kids." The man who got bit by the kid said looking at us.

I stood infront of Setsuna saying "I`ll be enough"

"Don't fuck with me!" He said taking out a dagger and running forward aiming a stab at me but I caught his wrist and increased my grip just enough...he howled and screamed in pain falling to the ground clutching his wrist dropping the dagger.

"Will you guys leave now?" I asked when the next one came forward and I sighed side stepping his punch and placing a kick right to his sternum causing him to cough out loudly and pass out.

The other three surrounded me one aiming a chain at me and I caught it, and pulled forward snapping the chain, weak over used metal obviously; the man stared at the broken chain in horror. "What kind of monster are you?!" He demanded.

The guy behind me tried to bash a metal bat to my skull but I used my arm to block it, it stung a little but so worth the bruise by seeing his expression before I punched him causing him to fly back into the wall. "I suggest you get out in 5 seconds." I said before starting to count down "5..." They were gone dragging there unconscious 2 friends along.

I turned and looked at Setsuna who said "Good job" With a nod.

We then looked at the two children who stared up at us wide eyed. "Umm..." Before I could say anything to explain I meant no harm both were at my feet almost making me trip.

"Wow Oni-Chan that was amazing!" The girl exclaimed.

"Amazing amazing!" Her little brother echoed.

"You were like a super hero!"

"Hero Hero!"

I flushed rubbing my hand behind my head and Setsuna knelt down "Now where are your guys parents?" She asked. "Were you on an errand?"

The boy suddenly looked down whimpering and the girl looked up pouting her lips "We`re running away!" She stated.

I then noticed that both were wearing large backpacks a teddy bear sticking out of the pocket of the girls. "Why would you do that?" I asked kneeling down they both look hesitant and Setsuna said "...well I`m hungry why don't we talk and get something to eat, my treat" With a soft smile.

Both children`s stomach seemed to grumble hearing that and they nodded.

...

As the boy ate his omirice his older sister once and awhile cleaned the rice off his cheek before continueing on with her burger. After half finishing it and sipping her shake she said. "Mako has a different papa then me, mama had an a...aff..." She was struggling to say the word.

"Affair?" I asked and she nodded.

"They were yelling about it last night and papa said he wanted to have a...a..div...diver...divorsh!" Even though she said it wrong we didn't correct her since it sounded so cute.

"Mama then said that he doesn't have a right to Mako and...and papa said he would still take me and..." she looked down sniffling. "So I packed up Mako's and I'd things and snuck out with him."

"Where you planning on going?" Setsuna asked.

"Gwama's house!" Mako said raising his arms happily.

The girl nodded and said "But we got lost...and had to sleep in the park, when we got up to start to try to find it Mako ran into those strange men."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Koshida Koshida Rin." She said.

"Rin have you or your brother gotten into arguments?" I asked.

"Yeah...a lot."

"Have you two said things you didn't mean?" I continued.

Rin nodded with an mmm. "Grown ups do that too they get stressed mad or sad and end up saying things they don't mean because of it."

"But...grown ups always say we need to calm down and think so..."

"I think giving them an entire night and day to worrry about you has given them plenty of time to think why don't we go see if they've calmed down?" Setsuna asked.

Rin bit her lip in thought before looking at her little brother who was finishing up his omirice and she nodded.

...

We arrived around sunset to see a police car in the house and a couple standing in the doorway the couple looked depressed and upset the man having his arm around his wife's shoulder. When Rin saw them tears weld up in her eyes and she ran forward crying. "Mama Papa!" Mako following.

The couple gasped and they ran forward the women picking up Rin and the guy Mako both holding there children tight. Rin was sobbing crying "Wi'm Swowwie!" Her words stifled with cries. I guess Rin was trying not to cry for her little brothers sake but unable to that that now. The mother looked up at us tears in her own eyes "Thank you you two thank you!"

The officers looked awkward but the father was quick to chat with them as the mother walked over still holding her daughter. "Thank you for bringing my baby`s home." She said.

I nodded and Setsuna said "Make sure to talk to your parents ok Rin?" Setsuna asked.

Rin wiped some tears and snot away nodding with a "Mmm"

"We better head back" I muttered to Setsuna who nodded and the two kids waved at us.

"Bye bye Oni-Chan`s thank you!"

"Bye bye!" Mako echoed.

As we walked I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Whats so funny?" Setsuna asked.

"Just remembering some things...a little girl standing against opponents she is no match for just to protect a boy." I said nudging her.

She flushed muttering "There was a huge difference in situations." She noted.

I nodded "Though I guess it was a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Well for in this case I could tell those kids were really well loved, both kids had there names and addresses sewn on there backpack plus that girl looked betrayed like this was the first time she thought something like this would happen. Plus the parents were upset they called the police before it was 24 hours." I explained.

Setsuna nodded obviously not wanting to pry, my own family would have never done that for me it was also one of the reasons I was grateful for Setsuna for saving me both physically and emotionally. She`s an excellent friend to have hence why I would do anything for her.

…

The next day we arrived at class both feeling a lot better about ourselves, and saw that several people were looking more depressed Kirara`s seat was still absent. "This is bad the exams are the day after tomorrow."

"Kirara already got in trouble for missing exams due to medical absenses"

"I hope she doesn't get held back."

"Im planning on visiting her later today see how she's doing." Akane said.

"Alright class!" Koro-Sensei said and I turned only to see several upon several copies of them appeared.

I sweat dropped what was Koro-Sensei up to now?

As I studied I couldn't help but to notice the after images were getting kind of sloppy and misinformed. "Um Sensei" I heard Nakamura say. "Are you ok?"

"Of course never better!" All the copies said.

"But aren't you being a bit…..overenthusiastic about this?"

"Never you mind that…"

At the end Koro-Sensei looked even more exhausted from last time I couldn't even find it in myself to raise the gun. "Moi whats the point in all this?" Chibi 1 asked.

He chuckled "Of course to make sure you all have great scores this semester and gain popularity from everyone, the danger of being killed would dissapeer as well it would be killing two birds with one stone!"

"…umm I rather take the prize money then get a good grade to be honest" Hitomi said and sensei froze.

"Yeah if you got the money then who cares about your grades?" Haruki noted.

"Plus we`re students of class E we have a better job of assassinating you then doing well on the test" Aito noted.

I saw most of the other students agreeing except for Jori, Yui and Setsuna all looking sad I guess since all three will inherit at least part of a grand fortune they don't need to worry about the prize money though they cant add in there own opinions because of that fact .

Suddenly sensei stood up his posture straight his voice cold. "I see….so that's it, I understand very well" His face turned purple a giant X appearing on it. "As you are now you are not qualified to be assassins." He turned opening the screen door. "All of you come out to the schoolyard please call Karasuma-Sensei and Irina-Sensei as well.."

"What`s up with Koro-Sensei"

"Sa, his mood suddenly changed for worst."

"If you all think about it for 2 seconds you could figure it out." Setsuna said heading outside and I followed quickly other students headed outside the Chibi`s going to get the other teachers.

We saw Koro-Sensei moving around getting the nets and goals out of the way from the field. When Bitch-Sensei arrived Koro-Sensei said "Irina-Sensei I have a question for you as a professional assassin."

"What? What`s all this about?" She demanded putting a hand on her hip obviously annoyed about having to come out here in this heat.

"Whenever you`re on the job, do you only have 1 plan prepared?"

"No…Just as you`d expect rather than one preferred plan its better to have a few possible routes, for assassins that's part of the basics, to construct thorough backup plans in case unforeseen circumstances should arise."

"Alright Karasuma-Sensei when you teach knife work to the students is the first blow the only crucial one?"

"Of course the first blow is the most crucial but the movements after words are just as important. Against an formidable opponent there is a high possibility of your first Blow being dodged. The precision of your second and third strike can mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"What are you getting at anyhow?" Dern decided to ask speaking up, him and his trio were watching from the doorway half interested.

"Just as the teachers have said if yours next move is assured you can become an assassin full of self-confidence, and what about all of you? Thinking we'll be fine since we have the assassination, you've lowered your studying goals. You are only averting your eyes from the cause of your inferiority complex. "

Suddenly he began spinning a large tornado soon appearing and I had to put a hand over my eyes from the dust and wind several cried out in surprise. "What if I were to flee the classroom? What if another assassin killed me before you could? Having lost the assassination you think of as a contingency plan. You would be left with only your sense of inferiority as Class E. Here is some advice from sensei to all that are insecure. Those who do not possess a second blade are not fit to be assassins!"

Suddenly the storm cleared and the clearing…..all the weeds were gone and a track field was made. "There were many weeds and much uneven ground on the school campus. I have cleaned it up a bit. Sensei is a super creature capable of erasing the earth from existence. Leveling this area is a simple thing for me…unless you have confidence in yourself and show you have a secondary weapon, I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent and will level all of you along with the school building before leaving."

"..H..how long do we have to brandish a second weapon?" Shikyo asked.

"That has already been decided, until the day after tomorrow. All of you please score within the top 50 on tomorrows midterm test! I have already cultivated your second weapon. Sensei does not use a slow dull teaching matter that would be inferior to those of the main buildings teachers. Wield that weapon with confidence successfully complete this mission, smile without embarrassment and hold your heads high! As assassins and as members of class E!"

…

It was the day of the exams and I was terrified me and Setsuna had studied our asses off for this and would have to make up for the training we missed due to that I had broken three metal signs on the way here in nervousness. When we arrived at the main building for our tests I felt the tenseness in the air, however not all of us as Akane called out "Kirara!"

I looked over surprised to indeed see her standing near the entrance her cane in hand but a small smile on her face as Akane ran over and hugged her the chibi`s joining in. "Sorry for worrying you." She said.

"Are you alright?" Chibi 1 asked.

"The canes just precautionary" She explained when I noticed a huge man wearing a suit and tie with sunglasses.

"….Hey who`s that?" Akane whispered.

"Alanzo…..my parents made an agreement that he had to be near by so if anything happened…its only for today" Kirara said embarrassed.

….well at least if anything happened we had a guy the size of a pick up truck to help out.

…

We sat in our seats the annoying guy tapping on the desk trying to distract us…trying being the key word we`ve worked with sensei crying over something which is 10 times more annoying. I looked at the question at hand…it was like fighting some kind of dragon or something how were we supposed to defeat this….suddenly a voice in my head appeared. "I taught you this didn't i? I`ts not some monster…work on each problem individiually…." Suddenly an image of a small salamander came to mind seeing how its true form was.

I began to write going through each question at ease, the next…the next! I wrote quickly careful not to snap the pencil (Happened way too many times in class run out of pencils faster that way) Suddenly I stared as a question I had no idea how to solve appeared, Koro-Sensei never talked about this in class!

…

It was after the test and Karasuma sensei was talking on the phone we were all looking at our scores. I was in 78 out of the 186 students. The only one I could be proud of is my science one a score of 89 but still…it was obvious they changed the curriculum

"This is my fault….it seems I took this schools system too lightly, I cant bring myself to face you all." I was terrified the threat was get top 50 or he stopped considering us assassins.

What are we going to do suddenly an anti-sensei BBpellet fired at sensei causing him to dodge out of the way. We all looked to see…Kirara?! "Kirara-San what are you doing?!"

"…are you sure it's a good idea to turn away from an assassin sensei?" She said holding up her papers. Her lowest score was 89 in History the and highest was 100 in English and the rest were in the very high 90`s.

He looked at them as Kirara said "Since I didn't want to fall behind the class I studied harder, I didn't know about the curriculum, even my older brother helped me out with my history since its my weak point. I don't know what happened but I know that its get in the top 50 to stay an assassin does 10th place work?"

He stared at her in surprise and I was too, the shy girl who a couple of days ago collapsed now was looking at him with an overconfident smile. "But I don't want to leave Class E, I rather practice assassination then going to the main building…then again I guess since you're afraid of the rest of the class since i`m not a big danger…."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Akane grinning at me and I nodded all around the classroom this was happening. "Ah so you were scared Koro-Sensei?" Jori mocked.

"Yeah using the excuse for top 50 is a pretty great excuse!"

"UAAA THERE`S NO WAY I`D BE SCARED I`LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY AND THE END OF TERM EXAMS AS REVENGE!"

We all started cracking up laughing "WHATS SO FUNNY?! NONE OF YOU ARE FRUSTRATED AT ALL!"

All of us were still laughing well it may have been a fail on our part but it definitely felt like a victory.

 **Haha yeah sorry if Kirara was a bit of a Mary Sue but I needed to give a character that does do well on exams not that you all don't have characters that have good subjects just still trying to get the mood of them..if that makes sense sorry if it doesn ._.' Thank you for following me through!**


	8. Update notice

**Hey guys so I`m giving you a heads up that I`m going to (Yet again) add to previous chapters since I've noticed lately that I haven't been making each individual characters that noticeable. Sorry its taking so long and thank you for staying through with me so far!**


End file.
